


Вторая кожа

by Marina_ri



Series: Вторая кожа [1]
Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кроссовер Mysterious Skin и Inception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая кожа

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** для тех, кто смотрел «Mysterious Skin», сюрпризов не будет, все по канону.  
>  Для тех, кто не видел: неграфичное упоминание педофилии, нон-кон (не в основном пейринге).  
>  **Примечание 1:** АУ в том числе и по таймлайну «Mysterious Skin».  
>  **Примечание 2** : написано для талантливой **Сивиспакем** , которая так ювелирно провела внедрение, что идея прижилась с первого знака и овладела автором полностью! Спасибо, мой дорогой соавтор!  
> И для **current obsession** , которая невозможно чутко и правильно воспринимает каждое мое - даже малоадекватное - написанное слово.

_  
«…мне хотелось сказать Брайану, что кошмар кончился и теперь все будет хорошо, но это была ложь. К тому же я не мог говорить.  
Мне хотелось, чтобы был какой-нибудь способ вернуться назад и стереть наше прошлое. Но его не было. Мы ничего не могли поделать. Поэтому я сидел и пытался телепатически передать ему, как сильно я сожалею о случившемся.  
Я думал обо всех печалях, огорчениях и страданиях в этом мире, и мне захотелось сбежать. Всем своим сердцем я хотел, чтобы мы просто оставили этот мир позади. Взлетели в ночи как два ангела и волшебным образом… исчезли».  
Mysterious Skin._

Клара Оффали – это, вообще-то, ирландский поселок.  
То ли клиентка проводит дополнительный тест для их команды, то ли просто выпендривается. Переписной поселок Клара, графство Оффали, провинция Ленстер. Переписной – значит, без легально определённых границ, а фамилии «Оффали» вообще не существует. Уж в этом Имс разбирается. Ономастика и все такое.  
Но если Эмма Хэйслип (сорок два года, не замужем, глава крупного фармацевтического концерна) хочет, чтобы ее называли поселком-Кларой – нет проблем.  
Клара смотрит через стол на Имса, припечатывая его неприятным колючим взглядом. Ничего, после того, как они с Артуром обучат ее подсознание защищаться от извлечения, она, помимо всего прочего, будет лучше скрывать в реальности свои истинные эмоции.

– Мисс Оффали, могу заверить вас со всем уважением – мистер Имс профессионал своего дела, вы не пожалеете, – Артур подливает Кларе прозрачный зеленый чай из глиняного чайника. Удивительно, как в Оклахоме нашлось такое приличное заведение. Пусть даже они в столице, в Оклахома-Сити.  
– Очень жаль, что не удалось договориться с Домиником Коббом, я слышала – он лучший. Но, думаю, у нас все получится.

О да, детка. О, да.  
Клара сухо улыбается Имсу тонкими губами. Имс шутливо салютует ей своей чашкой с кофе и ловит удовлетворенный взгляд Артура.  
Мальчик вырос. Он изъясняется канцелярскими фразами, соответствуя уровню очень деловых переговоров, и самостоятельно координирует собственное дело.  
Когда Кобб послал все нахрен – и новую клиентку с ее крупным слиянием-поглощением, и Артура – тот отправил Имсу короткое сообщение с суммой и именем.  
Имс хотел было поиронизировать на тему смс, ролевых игр и чего-нибудь эдакого, но если Артур оказался бы в плохом настроении, он мог не подхватить нужный тон, и работа бы сорвалась, а деньги были нужны… Короче, теперь Имс сидит в самом приличном баре на Среднем Западе и наблюдает, как Артур отстраненно флиртует с клиенткой.  
Все скучно и банально: крупное поглощение наглой мелкой фирмочки могущественной фармацевтической корпорацией, конкуренты и акционеры не должны ничего заподозрить до последнего…

– Безусловно, – кивает Имс, не особенно задумываясь над очередным бесстрастным вопросом Клары. – Мы будем тренироваться на стандартных макетах. Думаю, наш координатор подтвердит – я ас в своем деле. Если вы сможете закрыть информацию от меня, конкурентам в жизни вас не расколоть.

Артур недоволен. Еще рано раскрывать карты и говорить, что им известно настоящее имя клиентки и ее цель. Но Имс в таких делах не промахивается – Клара ощутимо расслабляется, понимая: ей не нужно врать прямо сейчас.  
След от подошвы Артура наверняка остался на коричневом ботинке Имса. Артур не дотрагивается под столом до ноги Имса своим острым коленом, но тепло и пред-ощущение касания чувствуются прекрасно.  
Дело плевое, даже Артур не нервничает по поводу отсутствия Кобба. Имс представляет, как они вернутся сейчас в отель, и если удастся, он уломает Артура заглянуть в кабак на первом этаже, и можно будет смущать его пошлостями, слушая в ответ острые – как его чертовы коленки – ответы.  
Артур выходит из-за стола и помогает Кларе надеть пальто. Имс тоже поднимается на ноги, потому что этикет. Он жмет тонкую кисть, морщась от того, как впивается в ладонь кольцо Клары. Она совсем маленькая, и Имс неожиданно для себя улыбается ей, подбадривая, обещая: все получится.  
И не сразу понимает, что означают слова Артура, сказанные за спиной картонным безразличным голосом:

– Вы обознались, сэр! Я не советую вам распускать руки.

Имс молниеносно оборачивается.  
Он готов увидеть смешную сцену домогательства к их элегантному принцу-координатору, и да, Имс действительно видит именно это: Артура пытается облапать потасканный расплывшийся бугай – из тех, что всю жизнь горбатились на производстве молочной тары или впахивали до пенсии водилой при сети дешевых продуктовых магазинов. Он пьяно наваливается на Артура, тычется седыми промасленными усами ему в лицо и заплетающимся языком бормочет невнятный бред:

– Ну что ты сопр-р-р-р… сопротивляешься, парень? Я же по-о-о-омню, как тебе нравилось… Этот сколько тебе отвалил? С-ка-жи-ик… скажи, я д-дам больше… Я ви-ижу, ты теперь дорогой мальчик…

Странно, но Имсу совершенно не смешно.  
Он отстраненно думает о револьвере в сумочке у Клары Оффали, с которым она пришла на встречу. Думает, что она давно свинтила, кинув от двери прощальный брезгливый взгляд на некрасивую сцену у столика. Думает: почему Артур ничего не делает?  
Впрочем, это дурацкий зеленый чай растягивает время, не иначе. Китайцы говорят… а, неважно.  
Артур практически незаметным движением толкает-отводит урода от себя, к стулу, а затем заезжает ему в печень: кулаком и сразу еще раз – двумя пальцами. Имс морщится, он знает, какой это болезненный удар. При правильном распределении сил можно человека отправить в нокаут… Оу.  
Приставучий мудак оседает мешком на стуле. Ни дать ни взять – перебравший грузный старик прикорнул за своим столиком субботним вечерком.  
Артур вытирает о штанину тыльную сторону ладони, берет с вешалки пальто и интересуется у Имса:

– Готов идти?  
– Старый знакомый?  
– Понятия не имею, кто он.

Имс только кивает.  
Артур экономит движения, пока пробирается к выходу из полутемного бара, будто он здорово устал. Какая-то неправильность не дает Имсу покоя, и когда они выступают под электрический свет фонаря, картинку удается поймать и открутить назад.  
Перед тем, как Артур вырубил якобы совершенно незнакомого человека за пьяное приставание, он на мгновение застыл, завис, замер, оледенел. Кажется, он умер. Только глаза оставались живыми на его восковом лице. Живыми и полными нечеловеческого ужаса.  
Ни разу, ни в одной смертельной – буквально – ситуации Имс не видел, чтобы Артур настолько боялся.

 

***  
– Я приглядел нам офис.  
– Угу.  
– Там недалеко зоопарк и ботанический сад. Здание стоит на тихой улице.  
– Отлично.  
– Не идеально, но есть отдельный вход и большая комната.  
– Ага.  
– Имс, ты не слушаешь.  
– Конечно, слушаю. Я очень внимателен! Просто я доверяю тебе в таких вещах.

Просто Имс слишком хорошо видит, как искусственно ведет себя Артур, как он старается, как он делает вид, что все в порядке.  
Из лифта он вышагивает первым и отточенным движением проводит ключом-картой по замку. Замок не срабатывает, и Имс неосознанно ждет: Артур сейчас вынесет плечом дверь. Но тот лишь сильнее стискивает побелевшими пальцами ключ, и со второй попытки дверь отворяется.

– Спокойной ночи, – кидает через плечо Артур и уходит в номер, не дождавшись ответа.

Имс задумчиво разглядывает захлопнувшуюся дверь. Артур-в-раздрае, безусловно, интригует намного больше, чем Артур-крутой-координатор.  
В своем номере Имс садится за лэптоп и некоторое время тупит над чистой страницей браузера. Нет, прежде чем что-то искать в интернете, надо хотя бы сформулировать направление изысканий, а не отстукивать пальцами по столу «что это такое было?!»  
Имс подходит к бару и наливает в стакан темное Крушовице. В кабаке выпить не удалось, придется наверстать.  
Имс методично отхлебывает пиво перед высоким окном. Они взяли номер на девятнадцатом этаже, и вид отсюда прекрасный. Поправочка: прекрасный по мнению Артура – Имс же любит крошечные одноэтажные семейные отели на окраине города. Проще смыться, мягче падать.  
Имсу не нравится то, о чем он думает. Постучаться к Артуру в номер, заказать поздний ужин, врубить ночной канал или просто спорт, потрепаться ни о чем, отвлечь его от странной встречи… дурная затея, и Имсу совершенно не хочется утешать напарника – большой мальчик, сам разберется.  
Мальчик… Точно.  
Имс меряет шагами комнату. Можно сейчас вернуться в бар, поговорить с неожиданным поклонником Артура. Да только вряд ли он еще там, вечерок-то не заладился.  
Так, заново.  
Пьяный жирный старикашка на все сто уверен, что отлично знает Артура. Более того, он уверен в том, что у них с Артуром был секс. Бррр… Но все гораздо хуже. Не просто секс – а секс с участием изображений президентов на зеленой хрусткой бумаге.  
Ситуация не смешит Артура. Он испуган, он даже вырубает приставучего мудака. Чтобы отстал? Чтобы замолчал? Чтобы Имс не услышал лишнего?  
Но Имс услышал.  
«Не сопротивляйся, парень. Я помню, тебе нравится. Я заплачу больше. Ты теперь дорогой мальчик».  
Имс сглатывает горчащую слюну.  
Он не будет собой, если оставит такой классный ребус без внимания.  
Имс по памяти набирает домашний номер Кобба – все равно мобильные Кобб отлюбил, как вернулся в Штаты.  
Кобб совершенно разучился вежливо общаться с людьми. Во всяком случае, его голос в трубке после минуты длинных гудков звучит раздраженно, почти по-хамски.

– Передай Артуру, Имс: мое «нет» – окончательное!  
– О, добрый вечер, Кобб. Я тоже рад тебя слышать.  
– Имс, я серьезно. Я не собираюсь возвращаться.

Имс разваливается в кресле и, придерживая плечом трубку, открывает вторую бутылку темного.

– Приятель, неужели ты думаешь – я стал бы тебя уговаривать? Я? Да без тебя у меня не осталось конкурентов, Дом. Дела идут прекрасно, Артур отлично справляется. 

Пауза в трубке служит Имсу наградой за терпение.

– Извини. Я рад, что у вас все нормально.  
– А ты? Как дети, Дом?  
– Отлично. Я рассказал бы подробнее, но обещал Филиппе и Джеймсу почитать «Питера Пэна» на ночь.

Имс вполне обошелся бы без этой информации. Коббу явно нравится вести разговор по своим правилам и наблюдать, как Имс пытается переключить тему с чужих детей на свои проблемы.  
Ладно же.

– Мне нужно узнать у тебя кое-что. Я теперь работаю вдвоем с Артуром, и это не то, о чем я мечтал, но так уж сложилось. 

Имс делает большой глоток, облизывает пену с верхней губы и задает свой вопрос:

– Ты давно знаешь Артура?  
– Около десяти лет, – без промедления отвечает Кобб.  
– А как вы с ним познакомились?  
– Это давняя история… Если я ничего не путаю, нас свел Майлс.  
– Отец Мол? А как он познакомился с Артуром?  
– Никогда не спрашивал.

Кобб врет. Точнее, он скармливает Имсу одну из своих заготовленных легенд, не стараясь видоизменить ее или приукрасить. Его голос звучит ровно и сухо, и Имс даже забывает про пиво. 

– Почему ты интересуешься?  
– Я же объяснил. Мы теперь работаем в паре, хотел бы обладать большей информацией. Ничего сверх того.  
– И давно ты сохнешь по нашему Артуру? – Кобб усмехается беззлобно. Все ясно, разговор окончен.  
– О, уверяю тебя, если бы я хотел заполучить Артура, у меня хватило бы фантазии раскрутить его на любые ответы.  
– О, даже не сомневаюсь! – в тон отвечает Кобб, на заднем плане слышатся детские голоса, и Имс прощается.

Отлично. Если Доминик не собирается давать подсказку, Имс найдет другие варианты.  
Может, это было старое дело? Неудачное извлечение? Но Артур вряд ли согласился бы сыграть в чьем-то сне хастлера. Не его профиль. К тому же, насколько Имсу известно, Артур раньше не работал в Оклахоме… что вообще ни черта не означает.  
Имс откупоривает третью бутылку Крушовице и подходит к стене, смежной с соседним номером. У Артура тихо, даже телевизор не бормочет. Когда они только познакомились на их первом совместном деле, Артур всегда включал телек. Так он был уверен, что Имс не услышит, чем они занимались с той китаяночкой из Лиона. Азиатка-француженка… Да, вот это – профиль Артура.  
Именно тогда, четыре года назад, они опустили сеть Хилтонов на такую сумму, что Конрад Хилтон наверняка рыдал в своем гробу.  
Тот заказ был и вправду сложным. Тогда Имсу было в тысячу раз легче.

 

***  
Артур действительно шарит в подобных организаторских делах – офис отличный. Здесь есть забытый предыдущими арендаторами автомат с шоколадками и пепси, и Имсу после пары сильных ударов по железному боку удается добыть из него два батончика кит-кат.  
В маленькой комнате они обустраивают нечто вроде кабинета, в центре большой залы у них собран лекционный и иллюстративный материал для Эммы-Клары, а в углу они дополняют и украшают шаблонный макет сна.  
Здание построено в колониальном стиле, Имс подозревает, что его проектировали в том же году, что и Оклахома-сити – где-то в конце девятнадцатого века. Дом симметричен и внутри и снаружи, консервативен, прост, очень тих.  
Идеален.  
К тому же им удается не разговаривать целый день – Имс в кабинете придумывает тесты для Клары, Артур в большой комнате настраивает проектор, дорабатывает макет, возится с подборкой стандартных ситуаций извлечения.  
Артур заходит в кабинет – кабинет Имса, как они называют его по негласному договору – высоко упирается ладонью о косяк и говорит, улыбаясь ехидно:

– Я так понимаю, опрос клиента ты захочешь провести сам? 

Имс возвращает ему взгляд и против воли отмечает, насколько Артуру идет этот элегантно-расхристанный вид: три верхних пуговицы у рубашки расстегнуты, жилет остался в комнате на спинке стула, рукава закатаны, обнажая смуглые руки до локтей. 

– Может, я лучше опрошу тебя? – невинно улыбается Имс. 

Артур реагирует нервной усмешкой.  
Поразительно! Черт… Имс умудрился забыть о том инциденте. Вот как он сейчас увидел Артура, так и забыл.

– Думаю, с ней вам будет интереснее, мистер Имс. У красивых женщин много постыдных тайн.  
– Ладно, уломал, – с притворным тяжелым вздохом отзывается Имс и кидает взгляд на часы. Клара должна прийти через сорок минут.

Артур сам не понял: он подсказал Имсу идею.

– Я за кофе. Тебе как обычно, по-ирландски? 

Имс уже в дверях, он натягивает на плечи куртку, и план окончательно сформировывается.  
Артур рассеянно кивает, разглядывая в тысячный раз их элементарный макет.  
Имс сворачивает в зоопарк, не доходя до кофейни.  
Все очень просто. Не надо воспринимать Артура как соперника, не надо считать вызовом историю с обознавшимся алкашом! Артур – такой же клиент, о котором нужно собрать информацию. А уж это Имс отлично умеет. Его специализация.  
Он садится на лавку возле загона с рысями, набирает номер и думает, что чек от Клары будет сегодня весьма кстати – звонить в Дели из Штатов довольно накладно.  
Индра отзывается так быстро, будто он до сих пор работает в техподдержке автомобилей Ниссан. 

– Абсолютно нет! – с жутчайшим акцентом вопит вместо приветствия Индра, и Имс закатывает глаза. Рысь стоит возле сетки и дергает ухом. На кончике уха – кисточка.  
– Плачу пятьсот.  
– Мистер Имс? Я не узнал вас, – совершенно не смущается Индра.  
– Ты даже не попытался.  
– Правда! – Индра смеется, и Имс представляет, как он покаянно кивает своей кудлатой головой.  
– Ну так как? На пятьсот согласен? 

Индра мнется на том конце провода. В Индии сейчас безумно жарко, и хакер, возможно, сидит за своим компьютером, опустив ноги в тазик с ледяной водой.

– Пятьсот предоплатой и потом еще столько же! – выпаливает Индра, и его булькающий акцент становится четче.  
– Пятьсот сразу, а вот дальше посмотрим. Если сделаешь все чисто и быстро – так и быть. Обсудим.  
– Спасибо, мистер Имс! – кричит Индра. Вот же болван. Но мало кто из американских, европейских и даже японских хакеров может сравниться с этим ушлым индийцем. Впрочем, правительства крупных стран давно пересажали всех своих лучших.

Имс разглядывает желтые глаза рыси, подвижные кисточки на ушах, и рассказывает Индре суть.

– У меня есть конкурент. Мне нужно нарыть информацию о его прошлом. Рыть тихо, он ничего не должен узнать.

Потому что – если Артур заподозрил интерес Имса, он уже поставил такую защиту на свою жизнь, какая раньше ему самому не снилась. 

– Не может быть, чтобы у вас были конкуренты, – снова ржет Индра. А ведь он понятия не имеет, чем занимается Имс! Ну… Имс очень на это надеется.  
– Начни с финансовых счетов. Меня интересует все, начиная с его рождения. Нужные данные я скину тебе через пару часов.

Индра никак не желает заканчивать разговор. Рысь поднимается с элегантностью смертельно опасного хищника, отводит немигающий взгляд и теряет интерес к Имсу. Она грациозно удаляется вглубь вольера, в сплетение веток.  
Имс невпопад думает о жилете Артура, висящем на спинке стула.  
В кофейне новенькая, и Имс учит ее делать кофе по-ирландски. В результате он опаздывает, и когда возвращается в офис, Артур, застегнутый на все пуговицы, терпеливо объясняет Кларе: 

– Если вам нужна наша помощь, Клара, вы должны быть предельно открыты с нами. Мы должны знать все ваши мысли лучше, чем ваша семья, ваш психоаналитик, лучше, чем кто-либо. 

Навязшая в зубах речь. Зато Артур уже называет клиентку по имени. Шустрый.  
Имс подавляет раздражение, улыбаясь обернувшейся Кларе. Она оскорблена его опозданием, или у нее ПМС, или проблемы в компании… Неважно.  
Сейчас Имса намного больше интересует собственное дело, а со своими мотивами он разберется позже. В конце концов, ему просто любопытно, что скрывает Артур. Эти тайны уж точно будут поинтереснее откровений бизнес-леди средних лет. 

– Если мы во сне, и у вас есть секретный сейф, мы должны знать, что в этом сейфе! – подхватывает Имс, становясь возле Артура и протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе. 

 

***  
– Невероятно!  
– И не говори, босс! Артур, любишь, когда к тебе обращаются «босс»?  
– Не путай, Имс. Это нашей клиентке нравится.  
– Черт, я думал – лоб расшибу, пока вскрою ее последнюю гадкую тайну, но ведь и подумать не мог…  
– Да-а-а… Защищалась будто львица!  
– Как рысь, ага.  
– Рысь?  
– Ну-у... ну!  
– Сайто свои секреты и то не настолько страстно оберегал.  
– Да Сайто вас вообще поимел, друзья…  
– О, Имс, я у тебя уже двоюсь в глазах?  
– Не дождешься!  
– Даже если мы закажем еще?  
– Не бери на себя так много, малыш, я тебя перепью.  
– Последнее, чем я буду заниматься в своей жизни – это пить с тобой на спор текилу в холле отеля. Почему мы не пошли в бар?  
– Мы пошли, Артур, радость моя. Но нам там не понравилось. 

Действительно. Абсолютно непонятно, почему они делают это – пьют в холле отеля. Праздновать пока нечего, и можно было спокойно подняться в номер – например, к Имсу. Оттуда открывается прекрасный вид на долбанный Оклахома-Сити.  
Или к Артуру. Индустриальный пейзаж из его номера Имс пока не имел счастья лицезреть.  
Но все получается, как получается, и самым страшным секретом Клары оказывается то, что она потеряла девственность в двадцать шесть лет, когда первый раз вышла замуж. Имс мог бы догадаться, у женщин всегда дело в чем-то таком вот, дурацком. Но Имс был занят.  
Для сегодняшнего учебного сна Артур выбрал себе темно-красную кожаную куртку, которую надевал, когда изображал киднеппера в деле Фишера. Куртка, когда Имс ее видит на Артуре, вызывает два противоречивых чувства: страшно хочется сорвать ее с Артура нахрен или каким-нибудь страшным шантажом заставить его ходить так постоянно.  
Сейчас Имс наблюдает за тем, как рука Артура тянется к воротнику. Верхняя пуговица уже расстегнута, и Артур дергает еще две петли. Ладно, к черту куртку.  
Имс хочет знать, какой Артур пьяный. Но пока нет, пока еще нет. Артур просто слегка растрепанный, и улыбчивый, и гордый, и вокруг постоянно ходят люди, иначе Имс спросил бы Артура напрямую: «Ты нарочно пялишься на мой рот?»  
А, может, они обошлись бы без вопросов.  
Артур вдруг становится напряженно-серьезным. Он подтягивает манжет, смотрит на часы и кривовато улыбается.

– Уже поздно. Завтра первое серьезное занятие. Кобб там прислал кое-какие записи… наработки. Пойду просмотрю.  
– О, слушай! – Имс едва сдерживает гнев, он заводится с пол-оборота. Его не покидает смутное ощущение, что его сию секунду послали нахуй. На пустом месте.  
– …слушай, насчет Кобба! Давно хотел поинтересоваться. Как ты с ним познакомился? 

Артур подбирается весь и приглаживает волосы. 

– Столько лет прошло. Я уж и не помню. По работе, скорее всего. Да.  
– А. Ну понятно. 

Имс заходит за Артуром в лифт, и они молчат все девятнадцать этажей.  
Войдя в номер, Имс кидается к ноутбуку, но Индра пишет о том, что до сих пор не может раскопать не то что город рождения Артура, но даже страну. Он спрашивает, уверен ли Имс в американском происхождении своего конкурента.  
Имс уже ни в чем не уверен.  
Индра делает какое-то ненормальное количество ошибок в самых простых словах, и смысл каждой фразы преображается. Когда он пытается написать «парень без прошлого», получается полнейшая белиберда.  
За стеной включается телевизор. Судя по заставке, Артур смотрит Дискавери, и вот точно – там показывают пятнистых рысей с желтыми глазами. 

 

***  
Индра звонит в самый неподходящий момент – у Клары получилось выставить против Имса пять вооруженных ниндзя в облегающих костюмах. Имс трет шею, удавка до сих пор ощущается более чем реально. Клара еще спит, ее время скоро закончится.  
Артур приподнимает брови, наблюдая за тем, как Имс растирает невидимую синюшную полосу под кадыком, и протягивает ему стакан воды.

– Даже так?  
– Просто бомба! Тетка молодец! – хрипит Имс. Это психосоматика, голосовые связки не повреждены, но сейчас Имсу не до самоконтроля – Артур стоит очень близко и ждет, когда Имс вернет стакан.

Тут-то и раздается звонок из Дели.

– Занят! – рявкает Имс в трубку, и Индра обиженно бурчит:  
– Тогда на мыло ловите, мистер Имс. 

Имс еле-еле дожидается вечера, когда можно свалить в отель и вцепиться в лэптоп.  
Есть!  
Невнятный, еле ощутимый след пунктиром, крошечная странность, маленькая нестыковка.  
Нестыковка маленькая, а счета – внушительные. Вот уже десять лет Артур нерегулярно переводит деньги в психиатрическую лечебницу «Прэри Вью», штат Канзас. Точнее, в ее филиал, находящийся в Хатчинсоне.  
Умница Индра! Имс всегда знал: на этих ребят из техподдержки можно положиться. Правда, Индра приписал в письме требование о повышении зарплаты вдвое – найти и собрать воедино всю информацию вылилось в практически неподъемное дело. Артур был осторожен, он переводил деньги под разными именами, с разных аккаунтов и счетов.  
Конечно, Артур помешанный на контроле осторожный сукин сын. Кто из них не такой?  
Но скрывать благотворительность…  
Так, хватит пустых допущений.  
Надо заставить себя притормозить, перечитать письмо и осознать ситуацию.  
Хатчинсон, Канзас. Психушка. Индра нарыл даже имя пациента, чье лечение по мере необходимости оплачивал Артур.  
Брайан Лэки, двадцать девять лет. Ровесник Артура. Диагноз: посттравматическое расстройство, маниакально-депрессивный психоз с периодическими интермиссиями, параноидальный бред, затяжные депрессии, попытка суицида. Да-а, парень полнейший псих... Но вроде тихий.  
Имс распечатывает файлы, приложенные к письму.  
Никакой системы он уловить не может, как ни старается. Иногда Брайан Лэки попадает в «Прэри Вью» раз в год, иногда чаще, последнее время – все реже. Впрочем, свой обязательный чек Артур выслал всего неделю назад. Паршиво. Если парень в депрессивной фазе, беседовать с ним не имеет смысла. Вопрос в том, на что готов Имс, дабы связать чеки в психушку и пьяного приставалу? Слабо залезть в сон сумасшедшего?  
На секунду у Имса появляется желание пойти к Артуру и во всем ему признаться. Спросить напрямую. Извиниться.  
Но дебильный порыв проходит сам собой. В конце концов, в том, что Имс сказал Коббу, была огромная доля правды: он хочет знать, кому доверяет свой зад.  
Рано утром Имс звонит в «Прэри Вью». С теми, кто не думает электронным мозгом и обладает приятным женским голосом, Имс может справиться легко.  
К концу разговора у него есть несколько новых имен, но важное среди них только одно. Ни отец, ни мать не наведываются к Брайану в те тяжелые дни, когда у него случаются обострения. Но вот Эрик Престон, проживающий в том же Хатчинсоне, навещает больного регулярно. Имс запоминает его телефон и уничтожает все записи и распечатки.  
Слишком много города Хатчинсона, штат Канзас. И считается ли совпадением тот факт, что Оклахома на севере граничит с чертовым Канзасом?

– Слушай, давай начистоту. Мне надо отъехать на пару дней. Ты ведь справишься?

Утренний Артур почти ничем не отличается от Артура дневного. Только глаза затуманенные. Щурится.  
Имс стоит в дверях его номера и старательно игнорирует осознание собственного сволочизма. 

– Ты уезжаешь? 

Блин, мозги у него точно не проснулись. 

– Да. Не буду врать, у меня работа.  
– Где?.. – продолжает тупить Артур. Ну какая к ебеням разница?!  
– В Колорадо.  
– Ладно.  
– Ладно?  
– Конечно. Кобб в одиночку обучал людей защите. Думаешь, я не протяну двое суток без тебя?  
– Ну-у… а я уж представлял, как ты кинешься мне на шею, начнешь умолять остаться, рассказывать, какой ты остолоп, и насколько ты без меня не можешь.

Артур выдерживает паузу, а потом глубокомысленно произносит:

– В одном ты прав, Имс. У меня такой бурной фантазии отродясь не бывало. Счастливо поработать!  
– Пока, дубина!

Имс ухмыляется в ответ на улыбку Артура и быстрым шагом идет к лифту. Нет, он не боится передумать. Просто некоторые улыбки стоит запретить законодательством каждой уважающей себя страны.

 

***  
Хатчинсон – отвратительная дыра.  
Зато в телефоне Имса как по волшебству оказывается досье Эрика Престона – инициатива Индры, так он выражает благодарность за повышение оплаты труда. На фото смуглый парень лет тридцати. Не то мулат, не то в нем просто понамешано разных кровей.  
Паршивый отель на окраине Хатчинсона вполне устраивает Имса – его не устраивает город. Он не бедный – он блеклый. Пустынный. Невыразительный. Серый.  
Глазу не за что зацепиться, и люди здесь все как один измученные и неинтересные.  
В баре Имс садится в самый темный угол и наблюдает за Эриком Престоном. Вот на него смотреть забавно.  
Имс отмечает проколотые уши – сейчас без пирсинга, густую челку, начесанную на лоб, длинный шарф, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг шеи, узкие джинсы и голодный взгляд. Если припомнить, с чего все началось – не слишком ли много гейского крутится вокруг Артура?  
Имс усмехается про себя. Именно гейской можно назвать пространную утреннюю мысль о том, что Артуру наверняка понравится прогулка в зоопарке и желтоглазая пятнистая рысь. Или там был самец? Про самца тоже говорят «рысь»? Артур наверняка в курсе.  
Имс разглядывает полосатый черно-серый свитер Эрика. Наверное, в нотариальной конторе, где он работает, приняты «свободные пятницы» – вряд ли парень зашел домой переодеться.  
Из бара Эрик выходит один. Он выпил три разноцветных коктейля и ни с кем не заговорил.  
На следующий день Имс устраивается на высоком стуле возле стойки. Он уже проверил негласную репутацию бара – к нему дважды подкатывали, но заговорить не решались.  
Эрик приходит поздно, когда Имс уже подумывает случайно прогуляться возле его дома.  
Глаза парня кажутся подведенными из-за слишком густых черных ресниц, а может он и в самом деле настолько отчаялся. Он мнется у входа, пытаясь высмотреть свободное место.  
Имс наклоняется к рядом сидящему поддатому работяге и кричит в ухо:

– Чувак! Мне кажется, вон тот пацан на тебя пялится весь вечер.  
– Где?! – оживляется сосед, и Имс машет куда-то через зал. 

Эрик безошибочно проталкивается к освободившемуся месту возле Имса. 

– Две отвертки! – орет Эрик бармену.

Имс разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, но взгляд пока прячет. Просто покачивает головой в такт паршивому музону.  
Когда Эрику приносят его два коктейля в высоких стаканах, он сразу же выхлестывает залпом один.

– Паршивый денек? – вежливо интересуется Имс.  
– Угу, – кивает Эрик. – Как обычно.  
– Сочувствую! Кризис всех доконал.  
– Точно… 

Только теперь Эрик соображает, что к чему, и внимательно смотрит на Имса. Имс на всякий случай обводит взглядом его губы – неприятно-пухлые, будто вздутые. Эрик нерешительно улыбается. Ему так лучше.

– Я угощу тебя? Еще две отвертки, пожалуйста! – машет бармену Имс. 

Через час Имс знает то, что и так уже читал в досье. Эрику двадцать восемь (как Артуру, как Брайану Лэки), закончил Хатчинсонский универ, вкалывает младшим помощником у нотариуса, мечтает свалить в Нью-Йорк.  
Такие, как Эрик, никогда не уезжают в Нью-Йорк. Слишком пассивны… во всех смыслах. Впрочем, Эрик действительно хороший парень, и Имсу почти совсем не скучно.  
Когда народу становится поменьше, они перемещаются за столик. Медленная, но не менее пронзительная мелодия звучит из колонок, и Эрик, кажется, надеется на танец. Так, хватит. Пора переходить к сути.

– На самом деле, приятель, я к тебе по делу. Мне нужно разузнать вот об этом парнишке, вы знакомы?

Имс демонстрирует Эрику фотографию Артура на телефоне. Эрик разочарованно кривится. 

– Так и знал. Всегда дело в Ниле МакКормике, мать его так…

Имс автоматически запоминает имя. 

– В ком?  
– Ну вот же, Нил! Только выглядит… Да-а-а, это он умеет, засранец! 

Эрик забирает из рук Имса телефон и долго смотрит на фотографию. Имс незаметно щелкнул Артура вчера вечером, когда тот рассказывал Кларе о том, почему нельзя использовать образ Имса для создания некоего виртуального шефа ее службы безопасности, который будет охранять ее подсознание.  
Артур в своем любимом светло-бежевом костюме и рубашке цвета топленого молока. Волосы зачесаны, как всегда. Если Эрик не обознался, то он давно и безнадежно влюблен в парня на фотографии.

– Нил? – еще раз уточняет Имс.  
– Откуда ты, говоришь? Из Колорадо? Вот же слухи гуляют! Вся голубая Америка хочет трахнуть Нила МакКормика!

Имс прочищает горло. 

– Только ты смотри. Он без башни совсем. Да и берет сейчас дохуя, я просто уверен.

Имс еще раз откашливается. Самая простая версия как обычно оказалась самой верной. Нереальной, омерзительной, но правильной.

– Давно его знаешь? – Имс убирает телефон во внутренний карман куртки.  
– Да Нила никто не знает, – усмехается Эрик. – Разве что Вэнди, его подруга. Они с детского сада дружили. Но она лет десять назад в Нью-Йорк свинтила. Нил ездил к ней, потом у него что-то не заладилось, он вернулся… А потом насовсем свалил с тем чуваком.  
– С каким чуваком?

Имсу даже не нужно задавать наводящие вопросы. Влюбленность Эрика так велика, что он готов рассказывать о своем боге первому встречному. У него мутнеют глаза, он плывет. Имс готов поспорить – ему ни разу не обломилось.  
В глубине души Имс все еще не верит. Он подливает Эрику и отстраненно слушает истории об абстрактном хастлере Ниле, который перепихнулся со всеми членами в Хатчинсоне и прилегающих городах. Конечно, когда ему платили. 

– Вэнди говорила: «Там, где у нормальных людей находится сердце, у Нила МакКормика бездонная черная дыра. И если ты не будешь внимательным, то упадешь в нее и навсегда пропадешь».  
– Ты с ним?..  
– Не. Нет. Я верил Вэнди, она одна знала, сколько говна у Нила внутри. К тому же… для него это бизнес. И я не был его типом. Он любил пожилых усатых идиотов, типа как в восьмидесятых был такой ковбой в рекламе Мальборо.

Имс на секунду перестает быть лучшим извлекателем и теряет контроль. Он выхлестывает залпом пятую «отвертку» Эрика и заказывает чистой водки.  
Когда у Эрика начинает заплетаться язык, Имс задает главный вопрос:

– Брайан Лэки. Ты знаешь его? А Нил?

Кажется, будто Эрик мгновенно трезвеет. Трезвеет и глубоко задумывается, воспоминания тащат его за собой, и он пялится остановившимся взглядом на засаленную солонку. 

– Тем летом Брайан был одержим Нилом. Нет, не так, как… ты… извини. Не в сексуальном смысле. Брайан вообще… ему как будто и не надо. В нем нет секса. Но он классный. Нил тогда уехал в Нью-Йорк к Вэнди…

Имс слушает очень внимательно, стараясь ничего не пропустить. Но больше не узнает ничего важного.  
Брайан дождался Нила. Нил вернулся избитым, сказал: несчастный случай, на него напали какие-то долбоебы по дороге в аэропорт. Они с Брайаном поговорили, и все. Позднее Нил сбежал с тем чуваком.  
Имс возвращает разговор назад.

– С каким чуваком?  
– Не знаю… Нил, он… У него был клиент. Они встречались несколько раз. Нил здорово изменился. А потом уехал, я так думаю – его увез тот смазливый блондинчик. Больше мы не виделись. Хотя он прислал мне открытку.  
– Как выглядел блондинчик? Ты помнишь, Эрик?  
– …открытку, представляешь! Из Франции! Написал… типа у него все отлично, и чтобы я передал миссис МакКормик… ну, пусть она не волнуется.  
– Какого он был роста? Комплекции? Отличительные черты?  
– А мы с Брайаном подружились, да… Он клевый, только долбанутый на всю голову… В инопланетян раньше верил, потом перестал. Опять он в больнице…  
– Эрик!

Имс сам пока не понимает, что такого важного в клиенте, который куда-то увез проститутку Нила. Но в кончиках пальцев образуется тревожное покалывание, и водка не пьянит, не расслабляет, и стены бара сдвигаются, когда Эрик говорит:

– Ростом как ты примерно. Не знаю, чего ему понадобилось снимать кого-то, с ним каждый бы пошел. Деловой весь, с прищуром. Одет дорого. И везде за собой таскал серебристый чемоданчик такой прикольный.

Имс не знает никого, кто десять лет назад мог разгуливать по улицам с ПАСИВом в руках.  
Никого, кроме Доминика Кобба. Майлс свел, по работе, как же. Ну, Кобб! Сволочь!  
Имс прощается с пьяным несчастным Эриком и всю дорогу до гостиницы идет пешком. Факты, как кусочки пазла, разложенные в нужном порядке, будто сами противятся и не желают собираться в картинку.  
Нет.  
Так просто не бывает.  
Только в пыльном номере Имса начинает колотить.  
Он злится на себя безмерно: как можно было не распознать такую маску?! Надо бы догнаться, тут нет бара в номере, но возле отеля светится вывеска круглосуточного супермаркета. Впрочем, Имс мазохистски наказывает себя почти-трезвостью, не позволяет рассудку затуманиться.  
Артур, для которого верх расслабленности – это три расстегнутые пуговицы! Артур, который делает погромче телевизор, когда занимается сексом!  
Миляга Артур, ответственный надежный парень, очаровательный профессионал, зажатый в рамки норм и правил, забывающий мечтать, не умеющий фантазировать…  
Все это пыль, прах, дым. Чужая личина. Маскарад.  
Имс меряет шагами маленькое пространство между кроватью и входной дверью. Кулаки сжимаются-разжимаются, бешенство клокочет в груди – и нет, нихрена, нет! Имс злится не только на себя. Он злится на маленького обманщика, на этого… этого…  
Беспринципная шлюха, продажная дрянь… Имс против воли вспоминает всех жителей Хатчинсона, которых он видел сегодня и запомнил по профессиональной привычке.  
Тот почтальон трахал Артура? А бармен? А парочка престарелых сластолюбцев за соседним столиком? А администратор отеля?  
Перед глазами мелькают лица, члены, жопы, руки, и посреди воображаемой вакханалии – Артур, распутный Нил МакКормик, обожающий потрепанные хуи и немолодых усатых папиков…  
Имс застывает у окна, стискивая пальцами несвежие занавески.  
Если, блядь, остановиться, продышаться, оклематься после невиданной вспышки эмоций, которые совершенно Имсу несвойственны, можно сообразить главное.  
Нил МакКормик не должен интересовать Имса ни в какой роли. Ни в роли призрака прошлого Артура, ни в роли его второй (первой?!) личности.  
Максимум, для чего можно использовать полученную информацию – это подразнить Артура, постебаться над ним, смутить.  
Можно ли смутить парня, который… какой там возраст называл Эрик? С четырнадцати лет продает себя. Продает с огоньком, с безумным кайфом, считая свое занятие – призванием всей жизни.  
Имс раскрытой ладонью потирает бок и ребра. Надо бы проверить поджелудочную. На языке снова скапливается мучительно-горькая слюна.  
Когда Имсу удается окончательно взять себя в руки, он вспоминает про Кобба.  
Ладно.  
Ладно.  
Ну не для себя же Кобб снял Артура? Нила, да. Не взаправду же он… ну… Мысль смешная, невозможная, и Имс фыркает. Слишком громкий, натужный звук отражается от тонких стен.  
Если Доминик десять лет назад шлялся по Канзасу с аппаратом в руках – значит, гарантированно был на задании. К чему в их делах проститутки? Вряд ли в то время невежественный Нил состоял в индустрии – Эрик сказал, он даже в сраный Хатчинсонский универ не поступил. Выдающихся талантов у него и сейчас не наблюдается, следовательно, в сон ему спускаться никто не позволил бы….  
Имс снимает пиджак, швыряет его на кровать и снова меряет шагами комнату. Он машинально похлопывает себя по карманам, но привычка курить давно осталась в прошлом, так что придется так. Без стимуляторов.  
А зачем вообще нужны шлюхи? Прекрасный вопрос. Даже Индра уже додумался бы, увидел общую схему.  
Коббу необходимо было кого-то зацепить. Соблазнить. Кого-то, кого не смогла бы заговорить Мол. Скорее всего, объекта-пидораса.  
Бинго!  
Боже, какое паскудство…  
Имс напоминает себе о фигуристой светловолосой даме, которую приходится использовать во снах намного чаще, чем это интересно лично Имсу. Вроде бы квиты. Но есть в этой истории какая-то невыразимая гнусность…  
Угу. Та, что Артур _на самом деле_ … на самом деле.  
Блядь!  
Имс смешон сам себе.  
Подозревать такое, и все же фантазировать о приятной прогулке в зоопарке, о пикировках, о беседах, кофе из термоса…  
Имс брезгливо стаскивает с себя одежду, будто в канализации побывал. Швыряет шмотки на пол и босиком проходит в душ.  
Он выкручивает горячую воду, и маленькую ванную затягивает обжигающим паром.  
Плевать. У каждого свои скандальные тайны, и Имс не собирается судить Артура. Он сплевывает воду с металлическим привкусом и усмехается сам себе. Если бы Артур был всамделишным объектом, Имс потребовал бы от заказчика нефиговую сумму с большим количеством нулей.  
В конце-то концов! Подобные разочарования просто обязаны хорошо оплачиваться.  
Артур скидывает на почту результаты сегодняшних тестов с Кларой, и Имс просто вырубает лэптоп, не удосуживаясь подтвердить получение.

 

***  
Своей лучшей подруге Клара Оффали стреляет в голову на шестом занятии по защите сновидений. «Отличный результат!» – успевает подумать Имс, прежде чем пуля входит точнехонько в его лоб. Клара – меткий стрелок.  
Арендованная яхта плавно покачивается на волнах Норт-Канейдиан, которая называется «Оклахома-ривер» в том семимильном участке, где река течет сквозь Оклахома-Сити. Ни ума, ни фантазии у жителей этого штата.  
Артур, пружиня в коленях, чтобы компенсировать качку, нагибается над спящей Кларой, проверяет иглу в ее запястье. Имс приоткрывает глаза и несколько секунд просто наблюдает за Артуром.

– Тьфу, блин! Давно проснулся? – Артур вздрагивает, когда поворачивается и натыкается на взгляд Имса.  
– Сейчас. Она убила свою драгоценную Мардж.  
– Отличный результат!

Имс невольно морщится. Они явно сработались и думают теперь одинаковыми выражениями. 

– Может, принести тебе плед и плюшки? Умирать так утомительно! – сочувственно качает головой Артур. В его прищуренных глазах пляшут смешинки.  
– Надумал поменяться, добрый самаритянин? Только учти, ей придется раз за разом убивать своего гуру, как же она такое вынесет?  
– Иисусе! Я пришила Мардж! – напряженно восклицает Клара, щурясь от яркого света. 

Артур моментально теряет интерес к жонглированию словами и начинает выспрашивать у клиентки, какие признаки в окружающей обстановке указали на сон.  
Клара вспоминает – с трудом, она еще недостаточно тренирована – но вспоминает: мир вокруг нее покачивался и воздух был наполнен плеском волн. Не зря они придумали снять яхту.  
Имс выходит на палубу, потирая запястье. Яхта приближается к шлюзу, мимо проплывают несколько каноэ – спортсмены готовятся к ежегодным состязаниям. Имс в задумчивости следит за тем, как слаженно поднимаются и опускаются весла.  
Он думал – будет труднее. Весь следующий день после возвращения из Канзаса Артур был настороже. Имс не знает, догадывается ли Артур о его изысканиях, и на всякий случай следит за каждым своим жестом – все должно остаться по-прежнему. Артур расслабляется, и они работают дальше: упорядоченно-дружно, как гребцы в каноэ.  
Каждый раз при взгляде в темно-карие, спокойные глаза Артура Имс ищет Нила. Ищет безбашенного, порочного, шлюховатого циничного парня, уверенного в собственной неотразимости и жадного до увядающих жеребцов. Но на поверхности и глубже, куда Имс в состоянии заглянуть, только прежний Артур: воспитанный, начитанный, вежливый, ироничный. Непробиваемый Артур, который в легкую переходит в деловых телефонных разговорах с французского на испанский. Артур, залипающий на красно-синих репродукциях Франца Марка. Артур, способный всерьез спорить об искусствоведческих теориях Альбрехта Дюрера и его магическом квадрате…  
Про Дюрера Имс знает только то, что этого немца называют северным Да Винчи. А еще несколько лет назад, в Вене, Имс украл его «Портрет Освольта Креля» из музея истории искусства.  
Артур выходит на палубу и становится возле Имса. На реке ветер, и он зябко поводит узкими плечами. Имсу хочется отодвинуться.

– Клара завтра улетает во Франкфурт на три дня. Есть планы? 

Имс быстро соображает, как он ответил бы раньше.

– Если ты приглашаешь меня провести вместе нечаянный отпуск, смотаться в Венецию, поплавать по вонючим пересохшим каналам и подышать запахом гниющей рыбы – кто я, чтобы отказываться?..

Артур фыркает, и в его глазах ясно читается: «Имс, ты неисправим!»  
Вслух он говорит:

– Думаю, у тебя найдутся прожекты поинтереснее. Да и у меня, знаешь, тоже. Впрочем, я отлично понимаю – с твоим поганым характером страшно умереть от одиночества… Я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Имс незаметно придвигается к Артуру, вопреки зудящему желанию спуститься в каюту. Раньше он получил бы удовольствие от водной прогулки, от того, как Артур изящно-нелепо выглядит во время качки и сильного майского ветра, от возможности вскрывать его слой за слоем, смущать непристойными предложениями и наслаждаться его растерянностью.  
Имс за свою рабочую практику повидал множество приличных с виду людей, за чьим фасадом скрывались самые мерзопакостные человеческие пороки. И разглядывая точеный профиль Артура, чуть оттопыренные заостренные уши, аккуратно приглаженные пряди волос, с которыми не может справиться даже ветер, Имс перестает считать себя отличным актером. 

– Пойду дам нашей маленькой леди домашнее задание, – ухмыляется Имс и позорно сбегает с палубы. 

Три дня… Вполне достаточно, чтобы достать ПАСИВ, сомноцин и добить уже эту навязшую в зубах загадку: что связывает Нила МакКормика с пациентом психиатрической лечебницы «Прэри Вью»?  
Обучение скоро закончится, и Имсу не терпится вернуться в Момбасу. Возможно, он даже смотается в Калькутту.  
На отсканированной фотографии, приложенной к письму Индры, стоит печать Хатчинсонского районного архива. Бейсбольная команда детской лиги – девять мальчишек семи-одиннадцати лет сгрудились вокруг своего тренера.  
Артура… Нила Имс никак не может опознать, а вот Брайана Лэки выцепляет сразу, пусть даже он никогда его не видел. Имс сверяется со списком команды. Ну точно.  
Маленький светловолосый Брайан в очках на пол лица выглядит отсутствующе-отстраненно. Сквозь толстые стекла его серые глаза кажутся больше. Имс смотрит на мальчишку и знает о нем все: самый паршивый игрок в команде. Отец отправил его заниматься спортом, лишь бы не краснеть за сына, который не в состоянии за себя постоять. Чтение под одеялом, научные программы по телевизору. Как там говорил Эрик? Верил в инопланетян? Подвижная психика. Замкнутость. Ранимость.  
Имс увеличивает фотографию и рассматривает того, кого Индра пометил как Нила.  
Что-то не сходится.  
Нет, парень на фото вполне обычный. Таких полно на Среднем Западе. Небогатая семья, мать-одиночка, занятая устройством своей личной жизни, сын растет сорняком, но даст по мордам любому, кто наедет на него или маму. Обожает спорт. Наглый, противный, задиристый мальчишка. Обаятельный черт. Таких, как Брайан Лэки, скорее всего ненавидит за мягкотелость и пронзительную нездешность.  
По фото не понять, знает ли Нил хотя бы имя Брайана, или ему совсем плевать.  
Перед тем, как закрыть письмо, Имс в последний раз увеличивает фотографию, и лицо Нила занимает весь экран.  
Невероятно.  
Либо Индра ошибся и направил Имса по ложному следу, либо Эрик Престон обознался. Но скажите, пожалуйста, как этот мальчишка Нил может быть Артуром, если у него… синие глаза? Яркие, словно летнее предгрозовое небо.  
Имс вспоминает спокойную шоколадную глубину взгляда Артура и откидывается на спинке стула. Самая несложная загадка.  
Линзы, операция. Море возможностей при их работе.  
Имс расслабляется и награждает себя бутылкой Крушовице – бар здесь пополняют исправно.  
За окном раздается шорох, и Имс выходит с бутылкой на балкон. Артур там, на своей лоджии, двигает кресло поближе к решетке. 

– Привет! – говорит Имс.  
– Привет, – улыбается Артур и усаживается в кресло, подтянув на коленях безупречные брюки. 

Раньше у Имса было такое классное тайное знание. Имс знал: рано или поздно он так глубоко проникнет Артуру под кожу, что тот не выдержит первым. Поцелует Имса или даст понять, как он не против. Пригласит в номер. Или постучится сам.  
Замечательно было делить свою тайну с Артуром. Артур тоже понимал: когда-нибудь все случится. Он отбросит свою будоражащую недоступность, закрытую сдержанность, и станет страстным, жарким, настоящим.  
Имсу самому смешно. Его, лучшего вора, обокрали, а что сперли – и не сказать.  
Он облокачивается о решетку балкона и протягивает Артуру пиво. Артур пьет из бутылки осторожно, стараясь не касаться губами горлышка.  
Он передает бутылку обратно, и Имс спрашивает: 

– Ты учишь ее всему? А если понадобится вломиться к ней в разум? Ты оставляешь для нас лазейки?  
– Ах ты скотина! – притворно возмущается Артур и даже привстает со своего кресла. – Мы не можем сблефовать, она заплатила нам за работу!  
– Мало ли, кто кому платит? – пожимает плечами Имс.  
– Нет, с тобой решительно невозможно работать, – бурчит Артур, и пока он не протягивает руку за бутылкой, Имс не уверен, насколько притворно возмущение.  
– Небольшую. Совсем крошечную, – неохотно признается Артур, запрокидывая голову. Он выливает на язык последние капли темного и нахально скалится. В этом нахальстве Имс рад бы поймать Нила-с-фото, но упс. Там его тоже нет.  
– Ладно, Дороти, не пропади там без меня в своей волшебной стране. Адье, дорогая, буду поздно! 

Имс салютует двумя пальцами и уходит в номер, чувствуя спиной, как на лице Артура прощальная улыбка сменяется минорно-грустной.  
Нахрен! Вот об этом Имс совершенно не планирует думать. Ему нужно где-то достать небольшой серебристый чемоданчик. 

 

***  
– А хотите поговорить с ним сначала?  
– Нет, Марта, вынужден отказаться.  
– Ну хорошо-о-о…

Марта – медсестра в «Прэри Вью» – нихрена не понимает в извлечении, в снах, да и медицине, похоже, тоже. От нее требуется тайком ввести Брайану снотворное, а когда Имс подключится – нажать большую кнопку на ПАСИВе. Но нет никаких гарантий, она вполне может облажаться.  
Имс включает все свое обаяние, и самое ужасное – Марта ведется.

– Может, когда закончите здесь…  
– Ох, дорогуша, все в твоих руках! Чем лучше сделаешь работу, тем скорее мы сможешь обсудить все неделовые вопросы за чашечкой…  
– Я люблю мартини!

Просто супер.  
В смысле – отлично, если простоватый, расхлябанный, фальшивый вид Имса сработал в очередной раз.  
Главное, чтобы девица не покалечила аппарат, Имсу еще нужно вернуть ПАСИВ туда, где его позаимствовал.  
В Денвере, штат Колорадо, длинноногая Стелла стоит сейчас перед пустым сейфом и в приступе ярости стискивает наманикюренными пальчиками телефонную трубку. Вот только Имс не собирается отвечать на звонки. Он, между прочим, в первый раз попросил очень вежливо! И вообще – порядочные люди, даже если они смертельно-опасные красотки, подрабатывающие на ФБР, возвращают долги и не отказывают друзьям в маленьких просьбах о маленьких услугах. Даже если они совсем не друзья.  
Когда Имс напоследок подмигивает Марте и отодвигает белую занавеску, Брайан Лэки уже спит. 

 

***  
Имс всегда недолюбливал Хэллоуин. Он болезненно обстебет любого, кто посмеет обвинить его в суеверии, но против фактов идти глупо, Имсу это отлично известно.  
По статистике, именно в ночь на первое ноября во всем мире случается большинство убийств, несчастных случаев, пожаров и отравлений. Не стоит дразнить темноту.  
Хэллоуин в голове у пациента психушки – то еще светопреставление!  
Имс мгновенно дуреет от количества проекций, заполняющих мозг Брайана. У ряженых нет лиц, только костюмы нечисти. У многих начисто отсутствуют головы – Имс видит прикрепленные прямо к шеям пластиковые маски. Визжащая, надрывная, завывающая музыка льется из каждого дома, звуки смешиваются, ссорятся, спорят.  
От первоначального стандартного макета Имса Брайан в два счета не оставил ничего. Вместо улиц – темные тропинки между деревьев, вместо кафе и гостиницы – приземистые одноэтажные домики. Канзас настегает Имса даже во все, и это уже ни в какие ворота…  
Имсу просто нужно зеркало и тридцать секунд наедине с собой. Может же он как создатель сна изменить здесь хоть что-нибудь?  
Дверь появляется прямо в стволе толстенного дуба, и Имс чувствует себя Алисой, заходя внутрь небольшой комнаты смеха. Его искореженные отражения скалятся со всех сторон, даже пол и потолок зеркальные, и когда Имс, наконец, находит нормальное зеркало, он не сразу верит, что перед ним нужное стекло. Он кажется себе такой же паршивой копией, безумной пародией, шаржем на себя самого.  
Как бы то ни было, у него мало времени.  
Артур смотрит из зеркала карим немигающим взглядом. Имс всегда считал: стать Артуром он сумеет даже надравшись в дупель. Но сейчас ему адски трудно. Глядя на отражение Артура, Имс не уверен. Впрочем, шизику-Брайану этого образа должно оказаться достаточно.  
Сработает.  
Имс кидает последний взгляд на свой новый образ и с натужным усилием заменяет цвет глаз на синий.  
Песочного цвета пиджак теперь грубо контрастирует с неестественной синевой взгляда Артура.  
Неестественной?  
Имс вышагивает из двери, и сатанинский бал подхватывает его разноцветной, грубо намалеванной круговертью.  
Очень странно. Брайан до сих пор не объявился.

– Брайан! – орет Имс что есть мочи голосом Артура, и не слышит себя за негармоничными плачущими звуками музыки.  
– Я здесь, Нил! Я тут… у меня снова кровь…

Как по команде, на сон обрушивается мертвенная тишина. Слово «кровь» повисает в пространстве тревожным сигналом «SOS».  
Имс подходит к Брайану, лежащему ничком между деревьев.  
Он такой же, как сейчас. Даже одет в больничную пижаму. Лицо испачкано в земле, из носа струится кровь. Имс помогает Брайану подняться на ноги.

– Ты пришел, – бормочет Брайан и очень медленно наклоняется, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Имса.  
– Да, – говорит Имс, обнимая Брайана. – Да, я пришел. Мне так много нужно узнать у тебя.

Брайан задирает лицо и подслеповато моргает. На пиджаке Имса остается размытое красное пятно.

– Узнать?

Имс с удивлением понимает: парень не настолько псих, и его светлый взгляд проникает между ребер. Он знает… Ну, догадывается.  
Брайан протягивает руку и растрепывает Имсу волосы. Точно! Нил из Канзаса ни в жизнь не стал бы зализываться гелем.  
Так больше похож?  
Имс даже близко не представляет, кого надо играть.

– Где мы можем поговорить?  
– О чем?

Брайан не собирается двигаться с места.  
Сумасшедший смех раздается справа. Имс оборачивается, и Брайан объясняет:

– Это Лин. Она в соседней палате. Иногда я не могу из-за нее спать. Она смеется, смеется всю ночь.

Имс присаживается на краешек кровати и оглядывает палату. Тут, в отличие от настоящей палаты Брайана, прозрачные стены. Лин – безобразная тетка с седыми патлами, она катается по полу и захлебывается смехом. Штамп из штампов, психованная старуха. 

– Знаешь, – говорит Имс, – я забыл. Амнезия. Ты должен рассказать мне все с самого начала.  
– У нас много общего, не так ли?  
– Мы можем пойти в другое место?  
– У нас много общего. Так ты сказал. Первые слова, которые ты сказал лично мне, Нил. 

Имс ежится. У Артура легкое тело. Гибкое, тонкое, натренированное. Но Имсу чертовски сложно. Он работает ужасающе грубо, так, как никогда не позволял себе даже на обучении. Но интуиция подсказывает – Брайану можно открыть глаза, можно признаться, что он спит. Даже его страшным проекциям насрать на Брайана, они не станут защищать его мозг.  
Впрочем, пока Имс не планирует признаваться.

– Ты… ты хочешь пойти… к нему? – голос Брайана дрожит, лицо кривится в некрасивой гримасе, и Имс отбрасывает со лба челку. И кивает. 

Брайан никак не может смириться с тем фактом, что Нил сейчас несведущ хоть в чем-то.  
Что же ты за парень, Нил МакКормик? Откуда столько влияния на окружающих тебя людей?  
Брайан берет Имса за руку, и они делают шаг, оставляя за спиной бьющуюся о стекло Лин.

– Места кажутся более знакомыми, да?

Теперь вокруг Рождество. То ли Брайан успокаивается возле Нила, то ли он моделирует воспоминания, возвращается к произошедшему на самом деле.  
Над лужайкой перемигиваются рождественские огни, дом украшен гирляндами и изображениями Санты. 

– Это его дом? – спрашивает Имс.

Господи, чей?!  
Неприятно екает под сердцем. Да нет, чего уж там. Имс просто в панике, и нихрена не может объяснить, с чего вдруг.

– Помоги? 

Брайан пробует открыть окно. Имс собирается разбить его, но фрамуга внезапно поддается вверх. Имс подтягивается на руках, перекидывает ногу через подоконник и спрыгивает на пол. Потом затаскивает внутрь Брайана.

– Это была его спальня, – произносит Брайан и задирает голову, смотрит на потолок. Потолок украшен серебряными, частично отколупанными звездами.  
– Почему ты не помнишь? – спрашивает Брайан у потолка.  
– По правде, я помню. Просто хочу услышать все от тебя.

Имс не боится усугубить депрессию Брайана. Когда парень проснется, он не вспомнит сон. Жаль, но Нила он продолжит хранить в своей памяти.  
Брайан серьезно кивает.

– Я ждал, пока ты все мне расскажешь, десять лет, пять месяцев и семь дней. 

Имсу странно. Он не понимает, к чему ведет Брайан.

– Думаю, тебе тоже нужно… чтобы… кто-то рассказал. 

Теперь Имс не сомневается – они в реальном доме реального человека.

– Он обожал тебя. Ты был лучшим игроком в команде… так он говорил.

Имс проходит вслед за Брайаном в гостиную и садится на диван. В углу празднично светится Рождественская елка.  
Лучший игрок в команде…  
Фотографическая память Имса воспроизводит выцветшее изображение: детская бейсбольная команда и в центре – тренер. Усатый, светловолосый крепкий мужик. Точь-в-точь ковбой из восьмидесятых с рекламы Мальборо.  
На следующие десять минут Имса парализует. Он сидит на диване, сложив на коленях ладони, и слепо пялится на тонкие, длинные пальцы Артура. Он думал – ничего более мерзкого об Артуре услышать просто невозможно.  
Он ошибался.  
Мир, каким Имс его знал, разваливается на глазах, словно сон, который схлопывается, рушится от краев к сердцевине. Мир, в котором, оказывается, возможно такое.  
Обрывки тихих, через силу сказанных слов Брайана бьются в висках.

– Ты был его любимчиком. 

– Когда это случилось впервые, ты даже гордился. 

– Ваш первый… первый раз был на кухне.

– Это случилось. Так ты сказал себе. Это просто случилось. И когда ты сглотнул, вкус языка тренера обжег твой рот.

– Это продолжалось все лето.

– Каждый раз, когда привлекался другой мальчик, тренер использовал тебя как поддержку. Он раздевал тебя, а ты должен был показывать, насколько это весело.

– …вы сняли с меня одежду.

– ...тогда он сам проделал это со мной.

– …сыграли в пять долларов. Сначала ты должен был засунуть кулак ему в задницу, потом… потом это сделал я. Он дал нам по пять долларов.

Если бы Имс смог пошевелиться, он приказал бы Брайану прекратить. Но Имс не может, он фокусируется на дыхании: медленный вдох – медленный выдох. На моргании, чтобы не сохла слизистая. На глотании слюны. 

– …когда вы меня одевали, я побледнел и упал вперед. У меня пошла носом кровь… как сейчас, Нил. Как сейчас.

– И вы оставили меня на остановке. Через два года я видел тебя на Хэллоуине. И его. Его я в том году видел тоже. 

– Ты не смеялся, когда узнал, о чем я думал все эти годы. Я забыл. Я думал – меня похитили инопланетяне.

Имс кусает себя за щеку изнутри и спрашивает:

– А он? Что стало с ним?  
– Ты сказал – он исчез после того лета. Никто не знал, где он. Возможно, он умер, и его призрак сейчас смотрит на нас. 

За входной дверью слышится шебуршание. Проекции Брайана все же сообразили, что к чему. Детские требовательные голоса звучат будто сквозь толщу воды:

– Эй! В доме кто-нибудь есть? Ау! Откройте! Пустите нас!

Имс отрывает взгляд от аккуратных ногтей Артура и смотрит на Брайана, утирающего кровь.

– Сколько мне было лет? В то лето?  
– Восемь. Как мне, – отвечает Брайан, и Имс поднимается на ноги. 

Он идет в ванную и, пристально глядя в зеркало на лицо Артура, стреляет себе в висок.

***  
Стелла ставит на сейф дополнительный код.  
Удивительно, как обида может полностью лишать мозга даже самых умных женщин! Имс же обещал в записке вернуть аппарат…  
Ему приходится удирать от охраны, он вылезает в окно и несется по крышам. Имс благодарен Стелле – пока он занят спасением своей жизни, нет времени думать о Ниле.  
В вагоне поезда, идущего в Оклахому, времени предостаточно.  
Когда Имс ловит себя на том, что уже шестой раз протирает руки влажной салфеткой, словно какой-то ебнутый невротик с мизофобией, он понимает: нужно разложить все по полкам. Иначе он всерьез начнет жалеть о знакомстве с Артуром.  
В своем неуемном любопытстве он уже раскаивается, как это ни тупо. Типа, как переживать из-за того, что дышишь – ага, в городах и так нехватка кислорода…  
Не то, не туда.  
Имс до боли стискивает в пальцах свой тотем и вспоминает Артура в отеле, на деле Фишера. Вспоминает все прошлые сны, сконструированные Артуром.  
Нил, жертва педофила, выросший в знатную потаскуху, никогда не смог бы подделать такое. Тонкие фактуры, умную архитектуру, любимые Артуром парадоксы.  
Невозможно жалеть Артура. Его не за что жалеть. Он самодостаточен, он сложившийся профессионал. Он образован. Он просто крут, как бы Имс ни упражнялся в остроумии по его поводу.  
Но растрепанная темная челка. Но синий вызывающий взгляд. Но детские пухлые губы… У жеребца-тренера – усы и накаченные руки.  
Он развращал восьмилетнего мальчишку целое лето, и никто даже не догадывался.  
Он заставлял Нила делать ему фистинг.  
Имс выдергивает из пачки очередную салфетку и ожесточенно трет руки, протирает шею и грудь в вырезе рубашки.  
Загадок больше нет. Чувство вины заставило Нила пытаться деньгами исправить травму, которую нанес ранимому мальчику взрослый мудила-извращенец. По-честному, Нил только баблом и мог помочь – вряд ли две жертвы педофила в состоянии друг друга спасти.  
Имс не знает никого, кто носит костюмы от Эрменжильдо Зенья с таким неброским лоском. Кто умеет так ненавязчиво-изящно подтягивать на коленях брюки. Кто пахнет такой чистотой с едва ощутимой ноткой парфюма, подчеркивающей собственный сногсшибательный запах. А еще Артур неплохо стреляет и по-настоящему опасен в рукопашной.  
И он продавал себя дальнобойщикам, думая, что живет. Думая, что только на это и годится. Считая себя лучшим в бизнесе. Жадно ловя мужское внимание, надеясь почувствовать себя таким же особенным, каким он ощущал себя с растлителем-тренером.  
Влажные салфетки заканчиваются, и Имс в ярости бьет кулаком по спинке впередистоящего кресла. Военный моряк в отставке, которого Имс потревожил, оборачивается и смотрит на него угрюмо-укоризненно.  
Имсу нестерпимо хочется сгрести Артура в охапку, прижаться лбом к его лбу и приказать: «Забудь! Ничего не было. Просто херовые сны!»  
Дело в том, что Имс понятия не имеет, нужно ли это Артуру. Помнит ли он. Знает ли.  
Имс уже проходил такое. Когда очень долго играешь роль, в конце бывает трудно сбросить чужую шкуру. Трудно понять, кто ты и где. У агентов под прикрытием срывы случаются чаще других копов, иногда они полностью теряют свою личность и переходят на другую сторону.  
Блядь, да как в принципе можно создать Артура, после всего произошедшего с Нилом?! Как?!  
Кобб звонит очень вовремя. Имс уже собирается вышибить лбом стекло.

– Я насчет Артура, – говорит Кобб, и его голос в трубке не выдает никаких эмоций.

«Ты знал?!», – хочется проорать Имсу.

– Подробнее, – отвечает он.  
– Твой звонок. Зная тебя, могу сделать предположение. Ты не забросил эту тему? 

Имс молчит. Кобб молчит тоже. А потом спрашивает с еле слышным скучающим вздохом:

– Что ты узнал?  
– Все, – устало произносит Имс.

Он представляет, как в Лос-Анджелесе, в своем уютном доме, Доминик зачесывает назад волосы привычным, слегка раздраженным жестом.

– Приезжай, когда сможешь. Поговорим. 

Пока Имс размышляет об ответе, Кобб отключается.  
Телефон вибрирует в руке. Артур присылает сообщение: Клара вернулась из бизнес-поездки. Она готова продолжать обучение, осталась всего пара сеансов.  
В любом случае, поезд придет в Оклахому по расписанию. Надо закруглиться с заказом.

 

***  
Имс не отвечает на смс Артура – просто не может себя заставить. Он бесшумно проходит по коридору мимо соседнего номера и неслышно отпирает свою дверь.  
За стеной тихо, на балконе тоже.  
Имс идет в душ и когда возвращается в комнату, кожа горит от обжигающего пара. Не хватало еще получить ожог… Жаль, нельзя промыть с мылом мозги.  
Имс заказывает в номер еду и ужинает почти в полной темноте. Он до последнего оттягивает встречу с Артуром. Такого в его практике еще не бывало – он понятия не имеет, как себя вести.  
Поправка: он знает, как надо. Он не уверен, сможет ли.  
На часах почти двенадцать, и скоро будет просто поздно врываться в номер к напарнику обсуждать дела. Имс долго одевается, тщательно выбирает рубашку, на самом деле не разбирая цветов в полутьме.  
Он стучится к Артуру в начале первого ночи, опасаясь окончательно передумать. Осталось два погружения в сон с клиенткой. Три последних дня. И дальше можно обо всем забыть.  
Артур не открывает.  
Из-под двери просачивается тусклая полоска света, у Артура горит ночник.  
Имс достает телефон. Внутри, в номере, заливается трелью стандартный рингтон.

– Артур! Это я, – тихо окликает Имс, наклоняясь к двери. 

Отлично. Просто супер. Теперь Артур не желает разговаривать. И почему? Ну, не ответил Имс на одну смс, теперь надо, блин, обижаться, как девица?!  
Нет.  
Нет-нет-нет, ведь Артур – это Артур. Не Нил. Не выпендрежный хастлер. Артур не обиделся на Имса, даже когда тот сбил его грузовой фурой, буквально размазал по асфальту.  
Немного не в кассу Имс вспоминает их последний разговор и грустную улыбку Артура. С чего это Имсу вообще пришло в голову назвать его «Дороти»?  
Сиротка Дороти, чей домик поднял страшный ураган и унес ее из родного Канзаса в волшебную страну Оз.  
Канзас.  
У Имса подрагивают пальцы, когда он взламывает замок номера Артура.  
В первую секунду облегчение мешается в жесткий клубок с исступленной свирепостью. Ну хрена ли надо так пугать?!  
Артур лежит на кровати, одетый, как обычно, по всем правилам. На нем даже жилет.  
Из-под манжета тянется шнур, серебристый кейс распахнут.  
Имс опускается на кровать.  
Он смотрит на спящего Артура, на его идеально выбритый подбородок, острые темные ресницы, высокие скулы, плавный изгиб рта, на то, как неплотно смыкаются губы… правда, когда Артур злится или напряжен, губы вытягиваются в резкую жесткую линию. Как назло, Имсу сейчас еще сложнее представить Нила МакКормика, развращенную блядь на панели.  
Имс потирает дергающий бок и решительно выкручивает из ПАСИВа второй шнур.  
И пусть уже все закончится.

***  
Белый коридор с дешевыми комнатами под съем бесцветно-грязный. Имс проходит к единственной облупленной двери, на которой прибит номер «сто четыре».  
За дверью раздаются смачные звуки ударов и крики.  
Имс выхватывает револьвер и толкает плечом дверь. Та неохотно отворяется.  
Имс быстро оглядывается, отмечая торшер с белым абажуром, книги по стенам, запах прогорклого масла и мужского пота. Крики и шум воды доносятся из ванной.

– Я тебя отдеру, шлюха! – слышится грубый рык, и Имс бросается вперед. – Я отдеру тебя, хочешь ты того или нет! 

Имс замирает на пороге замызганной ванной, наставив пушку на жирного голого борова. Но он опоздал. Артур справляется сам.  
Обнаженный, окровавленный, мокрый Артур выкручивается из здоровенных жадных лап. Скользя по эмали ванны он поднимается на ноги и выверенным движением за волосы разворачивает вырожденца спиной к себе. И зажимает его шею в стальной захват. Артур душит его голыми руками, не издавая ни звука.  
Имс против воли опускает взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в лицо Артуру, и видит, как поникает багровый член насильника. Тело в железной хватке дергается и хрипит. Потом коченеет.  
Артур отталкивает от себя мертвую тушу и только теперь замечает Имса. Имс очень медленно опускает револьвер.  
У Артура разбита голова, по лбу обильно стекает кровь. Он дрожит крупной дрожью, и Имс начинает механически стаскивать с себя куртку, напрочь забыв, что они во сне. Кровоподтеки на ребрах Артура расцветают красным. Окровавленная бутылка из-под шампуня валяется возле водостока.  
Артур разлепляет разбитые губы и тихо просит:

– Отвернись.

Имс подчиняется со всей возможной поспешностью.  
Через долгие полминуты Артур проходит мимо него.  
Он выглядит так, как сейчас, в данное время, какой он лежит на кровати у себя в номере, в Оклахома-Сити. Крови как не бывало, и волосы уложены волосок к волоску.  
Имс молча плетется следом за Артуром.  
В комнате Артур останавливается у торшера и говорит:

– А хочешь знать, как все было на самом деле?  
– Нет, – неслышно произносит Имс, с него хватит. Но Артур даже не поворачивается. Он проходит через комнату в неизвестно откуда взявшуюся дверь, и они оказываются… Похоже… Имс уже бывал тут раньше. С Брайаном. Только теперь здесь все по-другому.

Они минуют кухню. Там Артур открывает шкафчик и вынимает банку с конфетами. Он усмехается так, будто встретился со старым знакомым. Так, будто он не был уверен, найдет ли конфеты на своем месте.  
Главный закон: «Не создавать реально существующие места». Имс нарушает правило сам и наблюдает, как нарушает Артур.  
Диван тот же, а вот напротив него теперь расположился огромный старый телевизор и целая куча видеоигр. У окна – яркие клеенчатые пуфики, в углу – мини-бильярд.  
Артур подходит к полкам. Там стоит магнитофон и разноцветные стопки кассет. Рядом фотоальбом. Артур листает страницы, заполненные полароидными фотографиями, и на его лице застывает отстраненное выражение. Имс заглядывает ему через плечо и еле удерживает за зубами матерный вскрик. На всех фото – маленький Нил. Он строит смешные рожи, высовывает язык. На одной фотографии толстый мужской палец касается его языка, и Артур захлопывает альбом.  
Он кивком предлагает Имсу сесть на диван. Имс садится.  
Артур достает из горы видеокассет одну, ставит ее в проигрыватель и устраивается на противоположном краю дивана. И со скучающим видом нажимает на пульте «пуск». Пока изображение идет рябью, Имс думает, что они сейчас со стороны напоминают супружескую пару в ссоре.  
И тогда на экране появляется Нил.  
Имс узнает его по синим глазам, падающей на лоб челке и расхлябанной походке, которую он ни разу не видел у Артура.  
Нил идет по улице и возле него тормозит тачка.  
«Не вздумай, кретин!», – хочется крикнуть Имсу, но он только крепче сжимает зубы. Нил садится в машину.  
Когда недавно убитый Артуром жирдяй дает Нилу нюхнуть две дозы, Имс опускает глаза.  
Вся комната засыпана разноцветными сладкими хлопьями из детских завтраков. Они падают со звездного потолка как снежинки, бесшумно, легко. Они хрумкают под ботинками Имса, когда он подается назад от экрана.

– Раздевайся.

– Открой рот пошире и соси, шлюха! 

Первая звонкая оплеуха заставляет Имса до хруста сжать кулаки. 

– Соси! Возьми глубже! Давай, начинай стонать! Шлюха знает, что будет потом! 

Имс тоже знает.  
Он вспоминает труп в ванной. Он понимает – нет там никакого трупа, и ванной тоже нет. 

– Я дам шлюхе то, чего ей очень хочется!

Плевок.  
У Нила острые коленки и локти. Худые ребра. У него беззащитный, затравленный вид. Он не может сопротивляться.  
Имс поворачивается к Артуру. Лицо Артура озаряется синим светом телевизора. Он невозмутим и спокоен. Иногда он кидает взгляд на носки своих вычищенных ботинок и снова возвращается к хладнокровному созерцанию записи. Записи того, что было, вопреки всему знанию Имса о мире снов и реальности.

– Подожди! Есть вещи, которые я не делаю! Мне надо отлить… мне надо… подожди, я сейчас вернусь…

Только когда Нилу удается вырваться и сбежать в ванную, Имс соображает, от чего так болят зубы. Он слегка расслабляет челюсть и тихо выдыхает через рот.  
Клиент взламывает ножом дверь и врывается в ванную.  
Имсу будто распорки вставили в веки, он не может закрыть глаза.  
Он смотрит, смотрит как огромный темный член по крови таранит Нила, смотрит на голые длинные ноги, которые неумолимо разводит в стороны насильник, слушает надрывные крики Нила, его рыдания. Видит, как Нил теряет сознание, весь в брызгах спермы и крови.  
Запись снова подергивается рябью, и краем глаза Имс сечет дуло пистолета, которое Артур направляет ему в голову.  
Имс садится на кровати, стоит ему только вернуться. Он грубо выдирает из вены иглу, он торопится, и получатся только хуже и медленнее.  
Артур рядом плавно выпрямляется, поправляет манжет, осторожно освобождаясь от шнура ПАСИВа, и говорит, улыбаясь уголками губ:

– Везет вам, мистер Имс. Я десять лет не трогал эти воспоминания. И надо ж тебе было…

Последние слова Имс слышит уже от двери. Он успевает забежать в лифт, нажать кнопку первого этажа, и его выворачивает болезненно-долгими спазмами. 

 

***  
Неразбавленный джин в грязном баре возле вокзала наверняка разбавляют, суки. Имс хлещет его, как воду, игнорируя профессионально-равнодушные взгляды бармена.  
Зеленый чай из глиняного чайника, револьвер в сумочке Клары, деловые переговоры и бывший клиент Нила – все это было в далеком прошлом. Прошлом, в котором не было Нила.  
Имс просит повторить, но бармен уже подливает ему, не дожидаясь знака.  
Теперь понятно, почему ни разу не удалось споить Артура. У парней с таким опытом…  
Хватит.  
Имс заказывает орешки на блюдце с отколотым краем – в желудке пусто, весь ужин остался на полу в лифте.  
Артур ни в чем не виноват. Более того – ни в чем не виноват и Нил. Как сказал Брайан? Это просто случилось. И Артур… Он решил все исправить.  
Поразительно, но ему удалось.  
Мальчишка не просто изменил свою жизнь. Он… Нил МакКормик никогда не играл Артура. Нил стал им. Искренне и честно.  
Имс усмехается, качает головой и не глядя машет в сторону стойки. Есть вероятность, что джин вовсе не разбодяжен: в голове мутнеет, в ушах – хруст раздавленных хлопьев.  
Только алкоголем и можно объяснить выламывающую Имса жалость, до сжатого горла, до пьяных слез… Имс не жалеет себя, не жалеет и других. Они элита, они знают, чем рискуют. Хрена ли тут разводить сопли?  
Хруст хлопьев сменяется подвываниями измочаленного Нила. Имс опрокидывает стопку. Бармену надоедает, и он приносит на стол бутылку.  
Имс раз за разом прокручивает сон. Он концентрируется не на Ниле, он пытается понять Артура.  
Чего Имс не увидел вовсе, так это стыда.  
Нет позорных тайн. Есть болезненные воспоминания.  
Есть Артур, который больше ничего не прячет.  
Имс планомерно приканчивает початую бутылку, пока изображение действительности на сетчатке не начинает закручиваться в маленькие смерчи. Тогда Имс почти на карачках добирается до сортира и выблевывает все свои пропитые деньги.  
Когда желудок перестает сжиматься и пытаться вывернуться наизнанку, Имс выпрямляется, подходит к желтоватой раковине, полощет рот и долго моет руки вонючим розовым мылом. Затем вытирает губы и спокойно смотрит на себя в зеркало. Он выглядит, как дерьмо.  
Больше никаких раскопок. Никаких Нилов. Артур в полном порядке, и Имс собирается сделать все, чтобы они оба забыли об этой дурной истории.

***  
Клара учится убивать себя.  
Она стреляет себе в рот, в сердце, прыгает с небоскреба, вешается на поясе от платья, ложится на рельсы.  
Самая сложная часть, Имс еще не видел людей, у которых получилось бы сразу преодолеть инстинкт самосохранения. Каждый раз у Клары случается истерика. Она противится. Не хочет. Она боится боли. Она боится.  
Сегодня с ней в сон идет Артур, и Имс чаще, чем требуется, проверяет их с Кларой состояние.  
Клара каждый раз просыпается, захлебываясь криком, иногда она скрывает слезы. И Имс дает ей успокоительное, чтобы снова спустить в сон, где Артур ждет ее.

– Блядь, это просто ужасно! – вырывается у Клары в ее очередное возвращение. У нее красный нос, и Имс протягивает ей бумажную салфетку.  
– Что на этот раз? – вежливо интересуется Имс.  
– Он заставил меня захлебнуться. Утонуть. Спрыгнуть с палубы яхты, а я не умею плавать!  
– Советую научиться, – капельку злорадно отвечает Имс, и тут же жалеет о непрофессиональной выходке.

Клара меряет его ледяным взглядом и ложится в кресло, демонстрируя готовность работать дальше.  
К концу двух часов, когда Клара с Артуром возвращаются после суток, проведенных за проработкой самых безумных вариантов самоубийств, оба измотаны в хлам.

– Артур, талантище! Я и не подозревал в тебе такого скрытого дара. Воткнуть карандаш в яремную вену – это до великолепия жутко! – восхищенно говорит Имс.

Артур смотрит в ответ остекленевшим взглядом и кивает:

– Спасибо. Других вариантов в тот момент не было, я решил – сработает. 

Это не то, что он должен был ответить.

– Мальчики, – говорит Клара, – пойдемте уже нормально пообедаем.

Артур поощрительно улыбается ей, переводит взгляд на Имса: «Пойдешь?»  
Имс идет.  
За обедом в болгарском ресторане (Имс до сих пор под впечатлением от того факта, что и такое нашлось в Оклахоме) Клара много ест и задает кучу вопросов. Артур дает возможность Имсу ответить, все равно после вчерашней пошлой попойки аппетита нет.  
Впрочем, Артур тоже почти не притрагивается к своему супу «Таратор».  
Когда перед десертом Клара удаляется в дамскую комнату, Имс интересуется, наклоняясь почти к самому уху Артура:

– Ты совершенно ничего не съел, Артур! Не переживай, мисс Оффали и без того от тебя в полнейшем восторге. Легкий запах чеснока ее не отпугнет.

Артур отодвигается и благовоспитанно объясняет:

– Я не очень люблю супы, а Клара так его хвалила… Было невежливо отказаться.

Снова не то.  
Оно продолжается дальше – не то.  
В одном Имс уверен железно: Артур не хочет говорить про вчерашнее. Но если так – почему все изменилось?  
Артур подчеркнуто профессионален. Он игнорирует подначки и шутки, он разговаривает только о работе. Он корректен, сосредоточен и отстранен. Даже четыре года назад, когда они кинули сеть Хилтонов, Артур был человечнее и ближе. Он не прятался за стеклянной непробиваемой стеной.  
Перед очередным погружением в сон – на этот раз Артур должен остаться на поверхности – Имс берет тайм-аут, позволяет себе короткую прогулку, чтобы проветрить голову. Ноги сами несут его к зоопарку, но Имс вовремя меняет траекторию.  
Он сделал невозможное. Он принял Артура, зная о нем… все. Более того – Артур сам пожелал показать Имсу изнанку своей жизни. Он мог вышвырнуть Имса сразу. Убить его там, в ванной. Так же, как убил насильника, или иначе – они были во сне, в управляемом сне Артура!  
Но он зачем-то захотел бросить Имсу в лицо свои воспоминания, свои стыдные тайны. Доверился. Захотел, чтобы Имс знал.  
И вот теперь Имс искренне старается вести себя, как раньше, фальшивит, и все становится еще хуже.  
Артур не избегает контакта, не прячет глаза, но Имсу чудится вызов в его взгляде. Надрывно-горькое: «Полюбовался?..»  
Впрочем, в деле Нила МакКормика Имс провалился по всем статьям, так что теперь он ни в чем не уверен.  
Он заказывает билет в Лос-Анджелес и срывается в аэропорт сразу после ухода Клары из офиса.  
Кобб встречает его на лужайке перед домом и просит подождать в гостиной, пока он уложит детей. 

 

***  
Кофе Доминик варить не умеет, факт.  
Имс отставляет чашку в сторону. Он все равно слишком сосредоточен на рассказе Кобба, чтобы отвлекаться на поганый кофе.

– …Артур, конечно, не спал с объектом.

«Нил», – Имсу хочется внести поправку. 

– Они даже из холла гостиницы не выходили. Три капли снотворного в содовую, потом Артур помог нам с Мол затащить мужика в лифт. А, ну да, и на кнопку жал. Ты видел, как выглядел ПАСИВ раньше?  
– Еще бы! Неподъемная махина!  
– Вот-вот. А на следующий день Артур заявился в наш номер. Задавал вопросы, хотел узнать все.  
– И ты не послал его?

Кобб ненадолго задумывается. Наливает себе воды из графина. Крутит в пальцах стакан, но не пьет.

– Он был особенным.  
– Почему?  
– Он… он рассказал мне. В самый первый день, когда мы с Мол выбирали себе мальчишку во вкусе объекта. Работали недалеко от Хатчинсона.  
– С чего он так разоткровенничался? 

Кобб пожимает плечами и делает маленький глоток.

– Возможно, с ним редко разговаривали серьезно, без цели снять. Мы с Мол очень рисковали, позже мы никогда не использовали совсем уж левых людей. Но там не осталось выбора, объект был настоящим параноиком, никого к себе не подпускал. Нужно было гарантированно его зацепить.  
– И Нил… Артур взял и рассказал о себе все?  
– Знаешь, когда летишь в самолете, и нечего делать, и ты уверен, что больше никогда не увидишь своего соседа…  
– Эффект случайного попутчика?  
– Да.  
– Ни фига себе – случайный. Артур десять лет возле тебя.  
– Но он не собирался тогда оставаться. Знаешь… дело было не в Ниле. Не в его проблемах. Даже Мол не стала бы просто так возиться с неблагополучным пацаном.

Имс отлично понимает, в чем было дело.

– Мотивация.  
– В точку. Ты бы видел, как он учился, Имс… Нет, он не схватывал все налету, он не Ариадна. Но он трудился. Долго, тяжело. Он совершенно не умел напрягать мозги, и вначале все забывал. Здорово злился. А потом вызубрил испанский. Самостоятельно, за полгода. Он слушал мой треп с такой… – Доминик шевелит в воздухе пальцами, выбирает слова, –… с такой неподдельной жадностью… мне было даже стыдно.  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Сложно сказать. Я не особенно хорошо умею учить. Тогда я строил, и Артур иногда подсказывал невероятные, парадоксальные решения! Он так и не научился проектировать профессионально, но уверяю тебя – если бы он только захотел… 

Имс идет на кухню, выливает ледяной кофе в раковину и варит в турке новую порцию. Кобб совершенно запустил дом, но не Имсу судить, он-то вообще никогда дольше полугода не жил в одном месте.  
Имс приносит в гостиную две чашки отличного крепкого кофе, и Кобб усмехается:

– Совсем дерьмово у меня вышло?  
– И даже хуже, – серьезно отзывается Имс и тут же фыркает, видя на лице Кобба полнейшее равнодушие к кофе. 

У Имса на языке крутится масса вопросов. Но он ждет. Он хочет, чтобы Кобб рассказал ему об Артуре сам.  
Кобб улыбается своим мыслям, будто вспоминает смешной анекдот.

– Знаешь, что было, когда мы однажды одели его в Армани? Для дела. Уже через месяц ему шили в лучших модельных домах Европы. Мол говорила: «Когда рядом Артур, а ты забил на внешний вид, тебя просто не замечают!».  
– О, это Артур умеет!  
– Я не учил его!  
– Дорогущая шерсть.  
– Запонки.  
– Подтяжки. Жилеты!  
– Понятия не имею, где он нахватался! 

Они легко смеются, и Кобб шикает: дети спят.

– Сложно представить? – спрашивает он.

Имс понимает вопрос. Сложно представить, что так было не всегда? Сложно представить, как мальчик из самых низов – ниже некуда – смог выкарабкаться, смог взобраться на невозможную высоту, смог не упасть?

– Он полностью изменил свою личность? – вопросом отвечает Имс, и Кобб кивает.  
– Мне давным-давно нечему его научить. Но он все еще рядом, если нужен.  
– Я никогда не видел такой преданности, Кобб.  
– Знаю. Мол с первого дня знакомства с Артуром твердила мне – цени. У этого парня титановый стержень.

Имс трет переносицу. 

– Мол считала – он не переломан? Нил? 

Это странно. Странно обсуждать Артура за глаза, странно говорить со знакомым человеком, который, оказывается, знал все грязные секреты целых десять лет. 

– Только увидев этого... второго мальчика… как его?  
– Брайан? Лэки?  
– Да. Думаю, только увидев Брайана, Артур осознал себя жертвой. И он нашел действительно потрясающий способ справиться. Все стереть. Написать заново.

Имсу необходимо увидеть Артура. Прямо сейчас.  
Нила не остается в Артуре совсем, но память не отформатируешь, и он смертельно бледнеет при встрече со старым клиентом. 

– Поначалу Артур ужасно боялся потерять контроль, – задумчиво произносит Кобб, словно размышляя вслух, словно эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову. – Полагаю, сейчас он и не вспомнит об этом.

«Ты не прав, – думает Имс. – Он до сих пор боится».  
Артур ничего не доказывал другим. Только себе.  
Имс надеется: он правильно понял, зачем Артур показал ему ту мерзкую сцену. Именно теперь. «Я не трогал эти воспоминания десять лет».  
Имс прикидывает, когда по расписанию очередной рейс в Оклахому.

– Имя он выбрал сам?  
– Ага. Почти сразу. Тем вечером они сидели с Мол в нашем номере, и она объясняла ему концепцию проектирования снов. Она цитировала Шопенгауэра.  
– Это про то, что он называл существующий мир наихудшим из возможных миров?  
– Точно. Нил кивнул зло и сказал, типа, этот парень, Артур Шопенгауэр, нехерово так разбирается в вопросе. Мол тогда очень смеялась. 

Имс молчит. По правде, он никогда раньше не разговаривал с Коббом о личных делах – хоть чьих-то. И лучше бы так все и оставалось.

– А может в честь другого Артура, – пожимает плечами Кобб.

Перед уходом, стоя на пороге дома Имс задает последний вопрос:

– Он носит линзы?  
– Не замечал.  
– А операции на глаза были?  
– Эм-м… Нет. Не знаю. А что?  
– У него карие глаза.  
– Тебе виднее, Имс, – ухмыляется Кобб.  
– Я серьезно, Дом. Были синие.  
– Черт. Не обращал внимание.

Конечно, не обращал. Ты, Доминик Кобб, до сих пор слишком влюблен в свою жену.

***  
Он никогда не придет первым. Неважно, как сильно он хочет Имса.  
Он не позволит Нилу возобладать над тщательно выстроенной схемой поведения, образом мыслей, над своей жизнью. Артур слишком боится Нила МакКормика.  
Он видит его в своих желаниях.  
Имс уверен – сам Артур не сможет ответить на вопрос: зачем он показал свое изнасилование? Но отвечать и ни к чему. Имс в курсе – этого достаточно.  
Имс даже не смотрит на часы. Не заходит в номер переодеться после самолета. Есть вещи, которые нельзя откладывать.

– Добрый вечер, Имс, – сухо здоровается Артур.

Он не планирует приглашать Имса зайти. Да что там – он даже дверь не собирается открывать до конца, крепко держится за ручку.  
Имс бесцеремонно распахивает дверь, отпихивает Артура и проходит в номер.  
Артур растерянно смотрит ему вслед. 

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он с тревогой.

На нем белая футболка и свободные трикотажные брюки. Имс так и знал! Артур не носит пижам!

– Я хочу извиниться.  
– За что?

Лицо Артура каменеет и начинает напоминать маску. Нет же, нет, никаких масок!  
Имс подходит к Артуру вплотную, заставляя его попятиться. 

– Ты очень доступно дал понять тогда в баре, что не желаешь говорить о сальных приставалах.  
– Имс…  
– …я конечно же забил и влез в твои шкафы, чтобы вытащить на свет всех твоих скелетов. Всех до одного.  
– Имс, не надо…  
– Надо. Я не должен был. Оцени, Артур. Я признаю. Я прошу прощения. 

Артур молча делает еще один шажок назад, и Имс следует за ним. 

– Но я не жалею. Не-а. Ни разу. Мы, конечно, можем завтра разъехаться в разные стороны и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Очень вероятно – это самое правильное решение. 

Артур почти допятился до стены. Он глубоко и редко дышит, как человек, пытающийся обуздать приступ паники. Прости, парень, еще немного…

– Мы можем. Ты ж знаешь – мы с тобой можем все, Артур. Но я так не хочу.  
– Все должно быть по-твоему? – вдруг зло прищуривается Артур. – Только как хочешь ты? Приглашенная звезда, мать твою! 

Артур разъярен, он цедит слова сквозь зубы, взвинчивает себя на ходу, он подается вперед, наступает на Имса, но Имс и не думает отодвигаться. Артур замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от него и резко отшатывается.

– Нет, Артур. Нет же. Брайан…  
– Ты нашел Брайана?! – кровь совсем отливает от лица Артура.  
– И Эрика. Я научу тебя потом, как переводить деньги, чтобы никто не отследил. Вообще никто.  
– Имс…  
– Тш-ш-ш…

Имс запечатывает пальцем губы Артура, и Артур давится звуком.

– Брайан сказал – тебе тоже нужно, чтобы кто-то рассказал все. Такие чудики всегда оказываются правы. Позволь мне рассказать.

Артур касается лопатками стены, вжимается в нее в попытке продавить, отодвинуться от Имса еще на один миллиметр.

– Позволишь?

Темные ресницы подрагивают, Артур моргает, соглашаясь.

– Мне очень жалко маленького мальчика Нила. Безумно жаль, что мы живем в наихудшем из возможных миров. Я ни черта не понимаю в детях, но точно знаю: нельзя будить темноту. 

Артур жадно ловит каждое слово Имса. Он почти не дышит.

– Но Артур, ты уж прости… Мне абсолютно не жаль тебя. Ты восхитительный, несносный, элегантный гаденыш. Чертова ходячая энциклопедия. Да ладно, слушай… От тебя напрочь срывает крышу. И ты сделал то, с чем не справился Кобб.  
– Что? – одними губами произносит Артур.  
– Ты не превратил Нила МакКормика в бесконтрольную проекцию, такую, как Мол. Ты поэтому спускался в сон?

Артур гулко сглатывает и смотрит в одну точку где-то за плечом Имса. 

– Я не хотел забывать. Не хотел подавлять воспоминания. После того… после бара мне надо было напомнить себе… и Канзас… Прости меня тоже, Имс.

Имс в который раз обескуражен. 

– За что это? Ты дрочил на мой мужественный образ?

Господи, откуда эта похабщина?! Имс прикусывает язык. Но стоять так близко к Артуру, чувствовать запах его мыла, его тепло, его смятение – это выше человеческих сил.  
Артур улыбается в ответ на пошлость, и Имсу мерещится дьявольская хитринка в его улыбке. Но Артур быстро становится серьезным.

– Я не должен был показывать тебе, как все было. Никто не должен такое видеть. 

Имс пожимает плечами и говорит очень просто:

– Ты хотел, чтобы я знал.  
– То есть?..  
– Ты хотел доверять мне полностью. Я нравлюсь тебе. Я очень нравлюсь тебе, Артур. 

Затравленное выражение снова сковывает страхом черты лица Артура. 

– Не нужно, – шепчет Имс в губы Артуру, не касаясь, только лаская воздухом. – Не нужно. Это не Нил. Это ты. Кошмар не вернется, если ты меня поцелуешь. Ужасно этого хочу.  
– Имс…  
– … ужасно хочу, Артур…  
– Послушай, нет. Не надо.  
– … так хочу тебя…  
– Стой!

Имс не двигается. Он ничего такого не планировал, но ведь это правда, блядь! Совершенно невозможно – почти касаться его, знать, каким будет под руками его тело, и ничего не делать!

– Прости… – покаянно произносит Имс и отходит на полшага. – Слишком быстро? Я понимаю…  
– Имс, я не был ни с кем десять лет.  
– А?

Артур смотрит в пол. Имс прослеживает его взгляд и только сейчас замечает – Артур босиком. У него узкие длинные стопы, и средний палец выступает вперед, и аккуратные ногти.

– Я имею в виду… мужчины. Я десять лет не был с мужчиной. Ты видел мой последний раз.

Имс шокирован. Он даже не сообразил… Да он просто об этом не думал! А ведь все чертовски логично. Конечно.  
Имс разворачивается и отходит к окну. Артур слегка расслабляется у стены.

– Я идиот, Артур. Даже извиняться не буду. Знаешь, я пойду, и…спокойной ночи…  
– …но я хочу, Имс. Господи… ты бы знал… знал бы ты, как я этого хочу. 

Если Имс сейчас спросит что-нибудь типа: «Ты уверен?», можно смело списывать себя в утиль, такой глупости Артур ему точно не простит.  
Имс рывком пересекает комнату. Мягкие трикотажные брюки не скрывают эрекцию Артура, и Имс сжимает кулаки, чтобы сдержаться, не отпугнуть…

– Боишься потерять контроль? – хрипло спрашивает Имс. 

Артур кивает:

– Понятия не имею, что будет.  
– Ты. Я. Что-нибудь клевое. 

Артур бросается на Имса и впивается жаркими губами в его рот. Он обхватывает ладонями голову Имса, и трется пахом о его пах, и стонет немного беспомощно, высоко, громко...  
Имс запускает руки под его футболку, и осторожничает из последних сил. Сцена с видео еще стоит перед глазами, крики Нила пульсируют в ушах, а Артур отрывается от его губ, цепенеет, расфокусированно глядя в глаза, и выдыхает:

– Не смей… не вздумай сдерживаться, зараза ты… И-и-имс…

И видеомагнитофон в голове выключается с характерным щелчком.  
И остается только Артур. 

 

***  
Если бы Артур был под кайфом – однажды Имс представлял себе и такое – он, возможно, был бы как сейчас: не соображающим, откровенным, горячим.  
Но они оба в сознании, они даже не пьяны. И это какое-то гребаное чудо, что все получается!  
Артур ни на секунду не отрывает от Имса рук. Он нетерпеливо дергает дорожную куртку, стаскивает ее с плеч Имса, растягивает ворот футболки, вжимается носом в ямочку у шеи и шумно вдыхает запах кожи.  
Имс вспоминает, что мылся он только утром перед сеансом с Кларой, а с тех пор успел слетать в Лос-Анджелес и вернуться. Но Артура… Ему, похоже, это нравится. Он трясущимися пальцами тащит вверх футболку Имса, тычется носом ему под мышку, потом целует шею, грудь, прикусывает сосок, и дышит Имсом, лижет его широким языком, пробует на вкус, на запах, и… Имс никогда такого… ни с кем…  
Это просто чума!  
Артур перестает быть изящным, он грубый, он причиняет легкую боль, он требовательный, его колотит от нетерпения. Когда он кладет ладони на бедра Имса, он захлебывается воздухом, он торопится, трется щекой о щетину Имса, беспорядочно его целует – в подбородок, в губы, ниже по груди – в живот… Он точным движением расстегивает ремень-пуговицу-молнию и резко спускает брюки Имса. Имс рад, что на нем еще остались трусы – иначе он кончил бы, как мальчик, стоит Артуру вжаться лицом в его пах.  
Артур сквозь ткань обхватывает губами член и стонет, скулит, мычит непрерывно, беспомощно, надсадно.  
Он все еще одет, и Имс никак не может заставить Артура не дергаться, постоять смирно, дать возможность коснуться его, голого.  
Артур продолжает сосать Имсу сквозь белье, и Имс подтаскивает его вверх за подмышки.

– Погоди ты… я, к слову, тоже хочу что-нибудь сделать, – ворчливо приказывает Имс, и Артур откликается эхом:  
– …хочу…

У него огромные распахнутые глаза, и радужка почти черная – так расширен зрачок. Но он подчиняется, и Имс сдирает нахрен белую футболку, плавно спускает по бедрам Артура мягкие штаны, с восторгом цепляясь взглядом за идеально ровный красивый член в аккуратных завитках темных волос.  
Имс отступает к кровати, и Артур тенью движется за ним. Он вибрирует весь, и Имс теперь уже знает, как будет, если он разрешит Артуру делать, что хочется…  
А, к черту.  
Мальчишка непозволительно долго ждал.

– Покажи, как тебе нравится, – шепчет Имс, устраивая ладони на прохладной заднице Артура. Идеальной, мать его, заднице! – Скажи мне, Артур.

И падает на кровать, увлекая Артура за собой.  
Артур всхлипывает и неловко трется об Имса длинным тонким телом, и снова целует-прикусывает везде, куда дотягивается. Он обводит пупок горячим языком, и утыкается носом в пах.

– Можно? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает он, прижимаясь губами к лобку, и Имс вздрагивает от щекотки.  
– Все, что захочешь, радость моя.

И Артур берет в рот.

Он истекает слюной, он мычит от удовольствия, он давится, но заглатывает невыносимо глубоко. Имса выгибает на кровати, он теряет ощущение пространства, не может сообразить где верх, где низ… он окрикивает, предупреждает упрямого Артура, но тот, конечно, не слушает.  
Артур сглатывает, сглатывает, и Имс поражается – откуда столько спермы? Как он так… так… Это просто, блядь, невероятно!  
А потом Артур просительно тычется солеными губами в губы, и Имс целует его, подтягивая повыше, обхватывая ладонью его изумительный член.  
Артур – как перетянутая тетива за мгновение до того, как лопнет. Больше никаких звуков, стонов, просьб… Он стискивает зубы на плече Имса, но Имсу откровенно плевать на боль.  
Он дрочит Артуру, и тот не задает ритм, не вбивается в кулак, не двигает бедрами. Он задерживает дыхание, и только перед самым оргазмом низко, хрипло и коротко выстанывает имя Имса.  
Его сперма обжигает пальцы, след от зубов останется на несколько недель. Имсу хочется пройтись по нему сверху цветом, набить в этом месте татуировку.  
Артур обмирает. Приходит в себя. Выпрямляется и ошарашено смотрит на Имса.  
Он качает головой, будто не может поверить в произошедшее, и мучительно выплевывает, краснея от скул ко лбу:

– Твою мать!!!  
– Не верю, что я настолько плох, – пожимает плечами Имс. Он потирает след и обещает, игнорируя подступающую панику Артура:  
– Ну ла-а-адно… в следующий раз будет лучше. Дай мне время, я уже не школьник.

Несколько секунд Артур будто бы размышляет, что лучше сделать – сбежать, пристрелить Имса или расхохотаться.  
Лучше для всех, что он выбирает последнее. 

 

***  
– А тебе все равно?  
– М?

Артур лежит рядом, подперев одной рукой щеку, а второй рисует на груди Имса свои парадоксы или другие какие-то схемы. Имсу слегка щекотно.

– Ну… мужчины, женщины… Тебе пофигу?  
– Почему же пофигу? – откликается Имс и любуется на порозовевшие кончики ушей Артура. – Просто я занимаюсь любовью не с гендерной принадлежностью. Я сплю с конкретным человеком.  
– «Занимаюсь любовью»… Надо же. Я думал, «трах» – самое мягкое слово, обозначающее секс в твоем лексиконе.  
– Сплошные сюрпризы, да, Артур?  
– Да уж. 

Имс разглядывает расслабленную мягкую улыбку Артура и не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать его – обстоятельно, медленно, по-садистски сдержанно, чувствуя, как он воспламеняется от первого же касания.  
У Артура давно уже стоит, да что там – он был готов снова через минуту после финиша, но Имс будто бы не замечает вжимающийся в бедро твердый член. Артур слегка толкается в Имса с тихим выдохом.  
Имс обнимает его одной рукой, притягивает ближе. Проходится раскрытой ладонью по острым выступающим позвонкам, по худой спине, скользит по изгибу поясницы, спускается по копчику между ягодиц и по-хозяйски держит там палец.  
Артур замирает. Он прислушивается к себе, прислушивается к Имсу, его потемневший взгляд направлен внутрь.  
Имс целует Артура в длинную шею и нехотя ведет палец выше. Но Артур сжимает ягодицы, пытаясь удержать Имса на месте.  
Имс снова целует его – ниже, в выемку над выпирающей ключицей. Теперь возбуждение не резкое, оно тяжелое, густое, плавное, и Артур переводит взгляд на поднимающийся член Имса. От его пристального внимания Имсу слегка неловко, и это заводит, и Артур прохладной ладонью проходится по члену – вверх-вниз, прижимая его к животу Имса. Трет под головкой большим пальцем, и впервые Имс чувствует себя в постели тяжеловесным, слишком неповоротливым, и член у него кривой, блин, и невесомый Артур опускается щекой на живот Имса. Имс членом и налитыми яйцами чувствует его взгляд, и старается не ерзать.

– Восхитительный, – бормочет Артур куда-то в сторону паха Имса.  
– Что?  
– Превосходный.  
– Артур… Ты поешь дифирамбы моему пенису?  
– Совершенно охуительный, – не унимается Артур, и Имсу кажется – он сейчас кончит вторично только от всех этих мозговыносящих артуровских синонимов. Только от того, что Артур. Говорит. Такое! Вслух…  
– Толстый… боже… хочу его… дай.

Артур крутит задницей, и палец Имса слегка нажимает на вход – жестко стиснутые мышцы сопротивляются, и Имс гладит-царапает по кругу.  
Артур ахает и пропускает выдох.  
Имс скидывает Артура с себя, переворачивает и нависает сверху, заведя его руки вверх. Пах к паху, член к члену, и взгляд в глаза. Имс готов к любому раскладу, он знает – с Артуром в каждой позиции будет бесподобно.  
Просто нужен знак.  
Артур быстро облизывает нижнюю губу, четкие брови изламываются, рот кривится, и он бесстыдно разводит ноги, подаваясь вверх, почти приподнимая Имса своим сильным, гибким телом, не оставляя между ними зазоров.  
Имс целует горячий рот Артура и воодушевленно следует вниз, оставляя на смуглой коже жалящие поцелуи-укусы, от которых Артур вскрикивает и выстанывает ругательства.  
Имс мокро проходится по его члену языком, а потом обхватывает губами головку и скользит совсем-вниз, не надеясь повторить маневр Артура, просто наслаждаясь. Артура выгибает на кровати. 

– Да! Господи… господи…

Он слишком отзывчивый, слишком чуткий, Имсу почти страшно его касаться.

Артур закрывает локтем глаза, и двигает бедрами, вбивается в сжатые кольцом губы Имса, и разводит ноги невероятно широко.  
Имс подхватывает Артура под бедра и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи.  
Артур становится пунцовым и поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Но он не вырывается, не пытается изменить позу, и Имс не может отказать себе в удовольствии.  
Он выдыхает и приникает к промежности Артура. Артур скулит и мелко-мелко дрожит  
Между ягодиц у него немыслимо-нежно, и Имс вылизывает его задницу, толкаясь кончиком языка, расслабляя, успокаивая.  
Ну, просто… Имс идиот. Он же ничего не планировал. Не захватил ни резинок, ни лубриканта, а прерваться нет никаких сил.  
И еще Имс уверен: нельзя. Нельзя сейчас оставлять Артура даже на минуту, стоит ему дать время – и он соберет себя, закроется, уйдет в отказ.  
Слюны не хватит, конечно, не хватит. Если он десять лет не подставлялся, можно испортить все одним неловким движением.  
Имс трахает Артура языком, стискивает кулак на него члене, чтобы облегчить мучение, но не более.  
С члена Имса на простынь тянется тонкая нить смазки. Как же Артура хочется, такого бешенного, открытого, изголодавшегося…

– Пожалуйста… Имс, ну… ну, я прошу…

Имс с трудом разбирает воспаленное бормотание Артура. Нет, они еще не готовы, Имс не придумал, как им поступить. Но можно пока…  
Имс смачивает слюной палец и очень медленно – так что его перенапряженные мышцы слегка дергает судорогой – скользит в Артура, преодолевая сопротивление.

– Да! – Артур снова выгибается в руках, и Имс с трудом удерживает его на весу. Он целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, трется щетиной, и Артур перестает прятать лицо. Он жмурится и пытается насадиться глубже.  
– Не торопись… Не стоит. Осторожно. 

Артур на секунду распахивает глаза, и Имс любуется его поплывшим взглядом.

– Только не говори… – задыхаясь, произносит Артур, – …что у тебя ни черта нет.  
– Вот дерьмо! – выплевывает Имс. Ну ясно. Супер.

Он незаметно оглядывает комнату.  
На тумбочке возле кровати стоит кожаный несессер Артура. А рядом валяется серебристый с коричневым тюбик – Имс не может рассмотреть, что это за хрень. Наверняка какой-нибудь дорогущий крем для бритья.

– Я позаимствую? – утвердительно спрашивает Имс и тянется к тумбочке.  
– Да блин!.. – возмущается Артур, и его смущение заводит не хуже дозы афродизиака. 

Имс отпускает Артура, падает сверху, чтобы мальчишка не вывернулся, не сбежал, и хватает тюбик.  
Это крем для рук пафосной нью-йоркской фирмы. Имсу некогда стебаться, он зубами откручивает крышку.  
Легкий запах цитруса и пачули – и теперь Имс знает, когда Артур смазывает кремом руки. Так от него пахнет после работы и иногда перед ужином. У него такие восхитительные, ухоженные, умелые пальцы, что Имс готов прямо сейчас пообещать купить ему всю парфюмерную фирму «Сабон». Ну, или подделать пару сотен их акций.  
Только вот чертов крем не подходит – он слишком легкий, он тает на пальцах, мгновенно впитывается, и Имс рычит раздраженно.

– Просто выдави побольше, чтоб тебя! – бесится Артур, и вертится под Имсом, втирается членом в его живот.

Похоже, акции подождут. Артуру плевать на дурацкий крем.  
Имс растягивает его, задыхаясь в концентрированном запахе пачули, мечтая чувствовать только аромат Артура.  
Когда Имс отводит колено Артура и прижимается головкой, готовясь войти, тот внезапно бледнеет.

– Подожди. Не надо, подожди…

Имс отодвигается и выставляет вперед ладони. «Видишь? Я ничего не делаю. Я жду тебя, Артур»…  
Терпение закончилось полчаса назад.  
Артур изворачивается, приподнимается и толкает Имса в грудь. И распластывает его на спине, крепко удерживая руки над головой – так же, как делал недавно Имс.  
Артур лежит сверху, стискивая запястья Имса до синяков. Его взгляд требовательно скользит по лицу, по шее, он застревает на губах Имса, и Имс кивает в сторону штанов, валяющихся на полу комом.

– Завязки. У твоих брюк.  
– Точно, – коротко соглашается Артур.

Пока он вытягивает тонкую веревку из своих штанов, Имс послушно лежит, раскинув руки. Артур ловко вытаскивает из-под матраса нож, и Имс усмехается.  
Артур разрезает веревку на две и прикручивает руки Имса к спинке кровати. Узел ерундовый, Имс сможет вырваться, если только захочет. Но он не собирается пока делать, как хочет.  
У него еще будет время.  
Артур садится на пятки между ног Имса и греет в ладони тюбик крема.  
Белая субстанция на члене выглядит смешно, но Имс не смеется. Артур начинает опускаться на него, и Имсу остро не хватает возможности поддержать его за талию, притормозить, уберечь.  
На лице Артура – полное спокойствие. С таким лицом он обычно делает доклад об объекте, с таким лицом чертит на доске диаграммы.  
Имс крепко сжимает зубы – ему адски тесно. Артур чертовски сильно стискивает его собой, он гладкий, жаркий, неумолимый, и Имс не выдерживает:

– Не спеши…  
– Заткнись.  
– Все равно… ох… не спеши.  
– Заглохни, Имс!

Имс против воли натягивает веревки. Руки разведены слишком широко, в плечах дискомфорт, но Имс даже рад: хоть что-то отвлекает его от члена, от скользкой тесноты, от Артура…  
Артур тих, только издает редкие глубокие вздохи. Он чуть придерживает мошонку, и когда садится до конца – отпускает руку, и Имсу ужасно нравится чувствовать пахом его налитые яйца.  
Лицо Артура искажается гримасой то ли боли, то ли наслаждения – Имс пока не научился различать. Но судя по тому, как Артур чуть приподнимается и снова садится до упора – ему хорошо.  
Имсу невыносимо хочется коснуться Артура. Он рвано дышит и проверяет путы на прочность, но совершенно не планирует развязываться.  
Артур снова приподнимается и…  
Он подается вперед, стискивает пальцы на своем члене, одной рукой упирается в матрас над головой Имса и трахает себя, размашисто, размеренно, четко. Он поразительно скоординирован, собран, синхронен – рука и задница, он не сбивается с ритма ни разу.  
Имс готов молить о пощаде, о передышке, ему много, все органы чувств болезненно воспалены…  
Привыкнув, Артур смотрит в лицо Имса, мечется по нему взглядом, гипнотизирует, зависает на губах и сорвано шепчет:

– Блядь, как я хотел этого… Как мечтал получить тебя, Имс… с первой встречи, мать твою, с первого взгляда… 

Фирменное красноречие Имса отказывает ему в ноль. Он может только хватать ртом воздух и смотреть-слушать-чувствовать Артура, ловить его бедрами, когда он падает вниз и не пускать, когда он взлетает, чтобы снова упасть.

– Я думал… ничего не выйдет… я так сильно хотел… так сильно… думал, я проиграл…

Господи, как же не хватает рук! Гладить Артура по спине, пересчитывать позвонки, стискивать до хруста в ребрах…

– Артур… – едва держась, говорит Имс, – … ты выиграл, сволочь. Ты переиграл всех… Только ты… слишком…

Артур жадно ловит каждое слово, смотрит в глаза.

– …я сейчас… прости, я…

Артур заводит руку под матрас и достает нож. Он перерезает веревки в два точных движения, цепенеет над Имсом и требует:

– Выеби меня.

И Имс переворачивается вместе с Артуром и втрахивает его в матрас, разводит его длинные ноги, вбивается в него на пределе ощущений, и смотрит, как кулак Артура с острыми костяшками движется вверх-вниз по члену.  
Артур кончает первым, задерживаясь на вдохе, кусая побелевшие губы и вытягиваясь струной. Имс догоняет его, успевая выйти за мгновение до оргазма. 

– Сука! – стонет Артур, пока Имс размазывает свою сперму по его животу.  
– Привыкай. Мне так нравится! – парирует Имс и раскидывается возле вздрагивающего Артура. 

Артур улыбается ему как-то по-особому. В коллекции Имса еще не было такой его улыбки.

– Отличный крем, – неловко бурчит Имс. Он ненавидит, когда его разглядывают с таким повышенным вниманием.  
– Я слышал, – живо откликается Артур, – в этом индустриальном веке люди пользуются смазкой.

Имс ржет, чувствуя, как воздух в комнате становится легче.

***  
– Почему здесь так много народу?  
– Ну что я могу сказать, Имс… Зоопарк является одной из главных достопримечательностей Оклахомы и согласно опросам входит в тройку лучших семейных зоопарков страны.  
– Спасибо, Даррелл. Это было риторический вопрос, я не нуждаюсь в лекции.  
– Правда? Ну извини.

Они шатаются по дорожкам зоопарка, стараясь найти место потише.  
Нужно было заканчивать с Кларой раньше.  
Последний день работы, и мисс Оффали распаниковалась на пустом месте: просила финальный, контрольный раз спустить ее в сон, никак не желала верить, что обучение окончено, наезжала на свое неорганизованное подсознание…  
Артур успокаивал ее, а Имс сверлил взглядом часы.  
Вчера они допоздна сидели на кровати и планировали завершающую стадию обучения. Имсу постоянно хотелось еще, но Артур, засранец, вытурил его в номер.  
А сегодня с утра ничего не изменилось.  
Ничего, кроме того, что Артур стал постоянно касаться Имса. Он дотрагивается до пальцев, когда забирает из рук распечатки. Касается плеча, наклоняясь над Имсом, чтобы показать на мониторе диаграмму. Обхватывает запястье, привлекая внимание к какой-то птице высоко в вольере.  
Пальто Артура распахнуто, и Имс видит его любимую рубашку в тонкую полоску. Обычно в ней Артур путешествует, а значит – он уже упаковал все свои вещи.  
Имс пытается вспомнить, как они пришли в зоопарк. Тотем в кармане неизменно-реален, и, по всей видимости, их просто вынесли ноги.  
Артур идет чуть впереди, и Имс любуется на его прямую спину и блестящие уложенные волосы. 

– Я нашел нам работу, – говорит Имс Артуру вслед. Артур оборачивается.  
– Правда?  
– Подробности пока выясняю.

Имс врет. Но не стоит сомневаться – он обязательно найдет заказ, да и Клара в скорости подкинет им еще пару клиентов для обучения защите подсознания.  
Люди вокруг исчезают, как по волшебству, и Имс понимает: Артур вывел его к дальней части зоопарка, куда проще всего попасть не от главного входа, а из их теперь уже бывшего офиса.  
Звонок Индре был где-то здесь.

– Ух! – восклицает Артур и подходит к сетке. У края загона лежит желтоглазая рысь и поверх плеча Артура наблюдает за Имсом.  
– Добрый вечер, леди, – кивает кошке Имс. Артур приподнимает брови:  
– Вы знакомы?  
– В некоторой степени, – церемонно отвечает Имс.  
– Представишь меня? 

Имс подходит к Артуру вплотную и за галстук тянет его к себе. Артур не сопротивляется. Имс целует его в уголок губ, а потом Артур приоткрывает рот, запускает пальцы в волосы Имса и начинает целоваться всерьез. Он пахнет кофе, цитрусом и пачули. И собой.  
Рысь внимательно наблюдает за ними раскосыми внимательными глазами.

– Теперь она будет плохо обо мне думать, – на ухо шепчет Артур, косясь на пятнистую свирепую кошку.  
– О, нет, что ты. Наоборот.

Артур дергает Имса к себе за пояс брюк и зарывается носом в его куртку. 

– Я хочу спросить кое о чем… – начинает Имс, и Артур в его руках деревенеет.  
– Ты еще чего-то не знаешь?  
– Я многого не знаю, Артур. Это про цвет.  
– Про цвет?

Артур мягко высвобождается из объятья и отходит к скамейке, с которой Имс звонил в Дели. Имс опускается рядом.

– Можешь не отвечать, это сохранит интригу. Но я задам вопрос, тем не менее. Ты что-то делал с радужкой? И пока ты не состроил удивленную морду…  
– Нет, я знаю, о чем ты.

Артур слегка расслабляется.

– Я заметил не сразу. Вначале… в те годы я редко смотрелся в зеркало… в смысле, да, я видел свое отражение во время бритья и все такое. Но не всматривался.

Имс кивает, он понимает, о чем говорит Артур.

– Примерно через два года я заметил, как изменились глаза.  
– Ни с чего?  
– Ага. Это… странно. Но мне так больше нравится, если честно. 

Это слишком просто и сложно одновременно.  
Но Имс согласен. Нил был – само совершенство. Артур с темным глубоким взглядом кажется надежнее, органичнее, сильнее. Реальнее.  
Из зарослей на открытый участок выбегает маленький котенок… рысенок? Он ростом с большую взрослую кошку, но дурачится и лезет к маме, как маленький.  
Артур светится весь, когда смотрит на то, как рысенок топорщит усы и фыркает, как пристает к взрослой кошке…  
Рысь царственно поднимается, шевелит кисточками на ушах и лапой загоняет чадо обратно в заросли. Там она и пропадает, пользуясь защитным окрасом.  
Имс почесывает затылок.

– Дети часто рождаются с синими глазами, знаешь? А потом меняются.  
– Слышал, да.  
– Может… Может, ты просто родился позже? В смысле, ты родился, но на самом деле…

Артур надолго задумывается, а затем соглашается.

– Изящная теория, мистер Имс. Мне нравится.  
– Я тронут, – кланяется Имс.

Артур поворачивается к нему, изгибает бровь.

– Не знаю, как ты, а мне очень хочется вернуться в отель.  
– Да я вообще не знаю, чего тебя понесло гулять – я что, совсем незаметно пялился сегодня на твою задницу?  
– Эй! Это ты предложил пройтись…

Имс затыкает Артура на полуслове. Будь Имс помоложе, они не дошли бы до отеля, и пусть все на свете рыси их потом осудили бы!  
Возможно, так и стоит сделать – Артур с силой вцепляется в воротник, и его поцелуй становится требовательно-пьяным.  
В сущности, с работой можно и подождать: благодаря Индре Имс знает финансовое состояние дел Артура. Парень может позволить себе пару лет вообще нифига не делать.  
А Имс… у него и без работы с чужим подсознанием полно заказов.  
Скучно в любом случае не будет.

The end.  



End file.
